


...Borders, What's up with that...

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Book of Nile, Booker did not betray his family...at least in the first fic for this piece of work :D, Booker is in love with Nile, DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES, F/M, Found Family, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THE REPOSTING OF MY WORK TO OTHER SITES., Immortal family, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH - No one stays permanently dead, Mention of past torture in Chapter 3!, Oblivious Booker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Joe, Possessive Nicky, Possessive Nicky & Joe, Possible spoilers in chapter 3., THERE IS RAPE IN CHAPTER 3!!! READ WITH CAUTION!, Temporary death by suicide in chapter 3!, The Book of Nile, WARNING - RAPE IN CHAPTER 3!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: This work is made up of different stories; some of which are connected with each other and some that are entirely stand alone works.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Keane, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 149





	1. ♫ Last Night ♫

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> This work is made up of different stories; some of which are connected with each other and some that are entirely stand alone works.
> 
> I will inform you of those which are connected to each other; such as if the fic is a prequel, sequel or has some relation to a previous story.
> 
> This is my first, and hopefully one of my many contributions to this fandom. In addition, I want to prepare you all, that the next fic I have is going to be dark. Like really dark. I figured it would be good to share something nice first, before I published my dark fic. :)  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Title for Chapter 1: Last Night by Az Yet
> 
> Booker did not betray his family.
> 
> Anastasie - Resurrection (I googled female French names, and I found this one. Thought it was befitting as the name for Booker’s now dead wife).
> 
> I have to say, I am unable to keep up with all the fics being published for this fandom. During the first 2 weeks, I read everything there was, and then suddenly the floodgates opened, and I swear, that no less than 3 new fics are being published every 5 minutes. 
> 
> All I can do, is refresh the browser on my phone and save the new fics to read later. Where are you all finding the time to write so many (that is a good thing) and such long (5,000 - 30,000 words, also a good thing) fics? You folks who are doing so are superheroes, and I respect you. It took me almost a week to write a 1,000 word fic. 
> 
> Another thing, is it just me or is everyone in this fic compatible with each other? I had no idea I shipped Copley and Booker until I read all the fics under that tag. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker saw Heaven when he was with Nile.

**♫** **Last night you were so into it** **  
You told me secrets that  
You've never told a soul  
You were so nervous and  
Yet oh so comfortable** **♫**

He had wanted her, since the moment he saw glimpses of her in his dreams. He ached for her, something fierce. Nile reminded him of his long dead wife; they looked absolutely nothing alike, but it was her eyes. Those big, curious, intelligent brown eyes that grabbed Booker when they finally met in person. They looked so much like those of Anastasie; innocent on the surface, with a fire behind them, a fire that could burn the world. 

And her smile, how he wanted to taste those full lips of hers. When Andy had brought Nile to the safehouse in Paris, Booker could not help it as his eyes subtly wandered over her body, the t-shirt she had on did nothing to hide her breasts, and the jeans she had on emphasised her ass, to the point that Booker had to clench his fists to keep from doing something extremely stupid and highly inappropriate.

He was happy that first night of their meeting, to be sitting next to Nile as they ate dinner, and that he was on the cot right beside her as she slept. Booker was well aware that if Andy, Nicky and Joe knew what he was thinking, they would have called him a perv; but he ignored those thoughts as he watched the slow rise and fall of Nile's chest, his mind and body filled with lust. 

**♫** **As we explored your image of love**  
 **I drank your wine**  
 **As you taste mine**  
 **I kissed your lips**  
 **You felt my body slip**  
 **Into your soul**  
 **I almost cried 'cuz it was so beautiful** **♫**

It was six months after the shit had hit the fan with the Merrick fiasco, when Nile came to his room one night, when everyone else was asleep. Booker knew what she wanted, what was going to happen from the moment she entered his room, and closed the door behind her, pressing her back to it.

He sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the book he was reading laid forgotten on the nightstand beside him, as she approached him.

“I see the way you look at me.” Nile whispered, when she was standing right between his legs.

Booker swallowed; he had been caught.

Nile reached out, her fingers lightly caressed his jaw, his nose, his eyebrows and Booker sighed, his eyes slipping closed as he leaned into the touch.

“Cherie,” his voice was a low growl. “You best leave this room right now, if you do not want anything to happen.” Booker warned her, his eyes opened to reveal dilated pupils.

Nile, never one to back down climbed up on the bed, and swung a leg over his lap, Booker hands immediately finding her hips as she settled on his lap, straddling him. Her eyes roamed over his face; their chests pressed together as they breathed.

She leaned in closer, her lips brushing his when she spoke. “I have been waiting for something to happen since I met you.”

That was all the permission Booker needed to close the distance and claim those temptress lips as his. Nile moaned into the kiss, before she took command of it, demanding entrance to his mouth with her tongue, which he freely gave.

She was a baby compared him.

Only 26 years old, compared to his 250.

That didn't stop Booker from reversing their positions, so that he had Nile on her back, his hips fitting snugly between her spread legs. Their kiss was deep and languid; taking the time to taste each other as Booker rocked against her, making Nile feel how greatly she affected him.

Nile released a small moan as Booker’s hardened length rubbed against her wet core. That small sound spurred him into removing the barrier of clothing from between them. Taking the time to kiss, lick and worship every inch of skin that was revealed to him, Booker savoured the sounds Nile was making, wanting to hear more, and to be the cause of such sounds beyond tonight. 

**♫** **Last night**

 **I was inside of you** **  
Last night  
While making love to you  
I saw the sun, the moon  
The mountains and the rivers  
I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you** **♫**

Booker would have given Nile anything she wanted then and there, as he entered her hot, tight, wet intimate space. He would have moved heaven and earth for her. If she wanted the stars from the heavens, he would have plucked them all and presented them to her.

He would kill her for her, die for her; live a thousand life times just for her, if she asked it of him.

 **♫** **Last night, there was no planning it** **  
It was so special and  
So very innocent  
We talked of memories  
Our favorite fantasies  
As we explored our visions of love  
Deep in the night  
Right by the fireside  
You felt my candlelight  
In your soul  
You felt incredible  
I started to explore  
I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful** **♫**

They had only met a few months ago, but he had loved Nile ever since that first dream of he had of her, and in that moment, Booker got the opportunity to _show_ and _share_ that love with her.

Booker felt that love being reciprocated in the way Nile held him close to her as they became one. Nile kept her eyes open, and her gaze on him as they made love, as if she wanted to witness everything, even though she could feel him move inside her.

A tear slid from his eye as he watched her watch him. Nile wiped it away, and Booker turned his head so that he could kiss the inside of her wrist, as Nile cradled his cheek. He met her part way when she raised her head, seeking his lips for another kiss.

 **♫** **Last night** **  
I was inside of you  
Last night  
While making love to you  
I saw the sun, the moon  
The mountains and the rivers  
I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you** **♫**

Booker sought out Nile’s hands, linking their fingers together, and pushing their arms over her head as he continued to pleasure her; his hips thrusting against hers, swallowing her moans so as not to wake their companions sleeping in their rooms.

 **♫** **Sunlight, red red roses** **  
The scent of you, it calms the heart  
The sight of you, I fall apart  
Moonlight, the things we notice  
When we're in love, that's when it comes  
And I'm so I’m so in love** **♫**

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but Booker wanted Nile to come first; her comfort and pleasure were his only concerns. Releasing one of her hands, Booker reached down between them, finding that bundle of nerves between Nile’s legs and rubbed, watching with rapt attention as her eyes fluttered shut for the first time since their love making.

Nile’s back arched and Booker lowered his head, capturing one of her dark hard nipples between his lips and sucked, as he continued rubbing between her legs. Booker knew when Nile was close and released her nipple to claim her lips once more, so as to swallow the scream that escaped her when she finally came, clenching tightly around his manhood. She left nail marks on his back with her free hand and held on tight to his other hand.

Booker was going to pull out of Nile, and finish preferably on her stomach, some part of his mind wanting to mark her as his when Nile stopped him.

“No,” her voice was raspy, and Booker was quietly smug that he was the cause of that. “Inside me.”

Booker is not ashamed to admit that he came just from those two words. He spilled his hot seed inside her, her could feel Nile’s nails pressing in his ass cheeks as he emptied himself in her.

He collapsed on her once his pleasure had passed; both of them breathing hard, his face pressed in the crook of Nile’s neck, as she ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

 **♫** **Last night** **  
I was inside of you  
Last night  
While making love to you  
I saw the sun, the moon  
The mountains and the rivers  
I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you** **♫**

Booker cleaned them up, even fetching Nile a glass of water, for which she was grateful. He then pulled the bedsheets over them. He laid on his side, watching Nile who laid on her back, but her eyes were on him.

“Can I hold you while we sleep?” He didn’t want to presume. Anastasie had loved making love, but she didn’t like being held during the night as they slept; said that she felt claustrophobic.

Nile answered his question by moving closer to him, she remained on her back, but Booker laid down properly, draping an arm over her midsection, and Nile took hold of his hand, linking their fingers together.

They fell asleep like that. Booker holding Nile, and Nile holding his hand.

Booker woke first the next morning, Nile was still asleep, and he took the time to admire her quiet, innocent beauty as she slept. He marvelled at the fact that she, a young, brave, intelligent, loyal, former marine, wanted a borderline-alcoholic, depressed, 250-year-old French man.

His thoughts vanished as Nile shuffled, slowly waking, her eyes opening and instantly finding Booker’s, a brilliant smile breaking out on her face as her leaned down to kiss her, which led to another round of love making.

Booker was never a religious man, but last night, as he and Nile shared their bodies with each other, he truly saw heaven for the first time.


	2. Language of Love (Nile & Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The language of love is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a hilarious posting for The Old Guard on tumblr and decided to create a fic for it. Unfortunately, I was on tumblr (at work) using an incognito browser window, so I have no idea whose tumblr I was on and I am unable to search my history for the site. 
> 
> If anyone reads this and might have an idea of who created the tumblr post, please inform me so that I may credit/thank them for the gem they gave us. 
> 
> Also, I know that Nile is fluent in French and Spanish according to what was published by The Old Guard Instagram page, but for the sake of this fic, she does not speak French at all. 
> 
> I took French in high school for 3 years, and I told my French teacher that the language was too fancy for my tongue, during class one day when he told me to stop pronouncing the words as if I was speaking Spanish. LOL!!!!
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Having been alive for many centuries, Andy, Booker, Nicky and Joe each spoke multiple languages, some of which were long outdated. After a short discussion, they had each decided to teach Nile their native language, with the exception of Andy who was teaching her Russian.

Nile was having fun, as the first thing they all taught her were curse words in each language. She picked up Italian easily, something Nicky not so subtly boasted about, her lessons in Arabic and Russian were coming along slowly, but both Joe and Andy were patient with her.

However, French was a whole other story. Booker was a great teacher, he took time explaining the conjugations for the different tenses to her, even going as far as making study cards for her. But, for the life of Nile (and she had many), she was unable to currently pronounce majority of what she said.

During one lesson, Booker jokingly begged her to stop butchering his native language; another day, he ended their lesson early when he saw that Nile was becoming frustrated because she kept mispronouncing words.

One evening, as they all ate dinner that Joe had prepared, Nile was lost in thought, running through her French vocabulary in her head, when she distantly registered Booker saying something in Arabic, the words rolling effortlessly off his tongue after years of practice.

"Someone," Nile looked around the table at her fellow immortals, "please explain French to me."

All talking ceased as eight pair of eyes turned to look at her with varying degrees of amusement.

Nicky sat back in his chair, thinking before he spoke. “It’s like Spanish, but you speak it in _cursive_.”

Nile snorted at that; happy she wasn’t drinking when she heard his answer. Booker shook his head, a small smile -that actually reached his eyes- on his face.

Joe decided to add his two cents, “you have eleven letters and you pronounce only four of the letters.”

Laughter erupted from the able.

“I agree with you on that.” Booker said in French and translated for Nile’s benefit. He then added his opinion on his native language. “Learn to speak Spanish, then learn to speak Italian. Once you have those two, you subtract the Spanish from the Italian and you’re left with French.”

Everyone at the table was staring at Booker, who simply shrugged and downed the rest of his wine before refilling his glass.

Nile felt her left eye twitch, a sign of stress. “ _That_ makes absolutely no sense Book.”

“Just like French.” Joe commented, winking at Booker who rolled his eyes at him.

Nicky nudged Nile getting her attention. “Or think of it as Latin but make it fashion.”

This time Andy snorted in her drink.

“Seriously though,” Joe leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, making sure he had Nile’s undivided attention. “What you need to do, to be able to speak French is this: cover the second half of the word, squint and pronounce only the vowels that you think you see.”

“Jesus Christ,” Andy looked at the men at the able, who were all grinning back at her. “You are all fucking ridiculous.” Her piercing blue eyes were on Nile in an instant, looking as serious as when they were on a mission, and Nile waited with bated breath to hear what she had to say.

“French is like gargling, but with air.” Andy said with all seriousness.

Nile wanted to flip the table, but the thought of Joe’s delicious cooking going to waste stopped her. “I am being serious guys.”

“So are we.” The four immortals said in unison.

“Listen Nile,” Nicky had a gentle smile on his face. “It will take time to learn. It was like that for all of us. But we have years of practice under our belt.”

“That is true Nile.” Joe was nodding, “when Nicky and I first met, he couldn’t speak a lick of Arabic.”

“True.”

Joe continued, the devil’s glint in his eyes, “and when he was learning, my ears bled from how he butchered the pronunciation.” Nicky threw his napkin at him.

“My sincerest apologies, that I was not a well-travelled individual like yourself.” Nicky spoke with a smile on his face, as he looked back at Nile. “We were able to communicate with a mixture of both our languages; Joe knew some Italian thanks to his trade of being a merchant. But other than that, it was drawing diagrams in the dirt or sand, and gesturing that helped us communicate with each other.”

Nile nodded with a sigh.

“You will get there kid.” Booker gave her a small smile, and a friendly clap on her shoulder. “When they first found me, they all had to converse in French for my benefit, as I knew no other language. You have all the time in the world,” he told her, “and I am patient; I will correct you as many times as needed, until you sound like a native when speaking.”

Nile smiled, feeling better at hearing that they all went through what she is now. “Thank you.”

Andy gave him the side eye, before looking at Nile, “hope he retains that _‘patience’_ when he’s teaching you how to wield a sword.”

Nile’s eyes bugged out. “Wait, what?”


	3. 6 Months Later (Booker & Joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit of rage, Joe does the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: RAPE!!!!
> 
> There is RAPE in this chapter. Please read with caution if this will trigger you.
> 
> There is also violence in this chapter. As well as mentioned (temporary) suicide.
> 
> If you do not wish to read this chapter that contains RAPE, please feel free to read or watch something else that is lighthearted (like puppy videos on YouTube).   
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> My two friends, Dreux & Reese, finally watched this movie 2 weeks ago. They then called to scream at me, when they saw Quyhn at the end in Booker's apartment. We were all screaming at each other at that point.
> 
> Reese swore that it was either going to be Nicky or Joe in his apartment. And Dreux thought it was Copley, wanting to secretly bring Booker in working to help The Old Guard stay secret in this new technologically advanced world. 
> 
> They were both shocked, when they saw her and the insanity of 500 years of torture in her eyes. LOL!!! 
> 
> The question then arose: "What if it was Joe instead of Quynh, waiting for Booker in his apartment 6 months later when his 100 years of exile commenced?" - we got to talking on this, and this fic was born. 
> 
> For 2 weeks, we went back and forth on what could possibly go down between them, with Joe still being so angry beyond reason, because Nicky got caught up in Booker's shit. Reese said that Joe decided to torture Booker; doing to him what was done to Nicky in the lab. And Dreux (bless her), said that Joe would throw Booker's words and grief back at him, as a way to cut deep into his pain. 
> 
> Well, let's just say, I am happy that no outsiders were able to hear our conversations on this fic. 
> 
> Just a reminder to read this chapter with caution as it contains RAPE.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> This work is made up of different stories; some of which are connected with each other and some that are entirely stand alone works.

Six months into his one hundred years of exile, and Booker had been sober for the majority of it. He had spent the first week of exile, roaring drunk. Every day he would die from alcohol poisoning, only to wake up covered in his own bile and tears, when on the seventh day, Booker decided, that it was his grief and depression that had gotten him here in the first place. 

That morning, he stripped off his soiled clothes, threw them in the bin, got in the shower, and scrubbed himself clean. Once the first step in trying to live a better life for the next hundred years alone was completed, Booker set to cleaning up the small apartment he was staying at for the foreseeable future. He opened the curtains and windows to allow more light and fresh air in. The empty liquor bottles were thrown away and those that still had alcohol were emptied down the drain and tossed out as well. 

Having decided to transform the apartment into another safe house, Booker slowly bought minimal furniture, and created a small cache of weapons and money, to have available in the event of an emergency. In four months, the once depressing apartment was liveable, and the man living in it, felt somewhat like a human being for the first time in centuries since becoming immortal. 

Booker had rediscovered old hobbies, and new ones to keep his hands and mind busy. He ceased drinking completely, taking up yoga and meditation as a way to calm his mind, when his thoughts got too loud. He had a passing thought that Nicky would have been happy to know that Booker was finally taking care of himself, but as soon as the thought came, he banished it. Thoughts about his family were a slippery slope that Booker had no intention of going down.

He had taken to cooking; always making too much and donating the excess to the homeless shelter across town. It was because of that, why one ordinary day, Booker returned home from the grocery store, two bags filled to the brim in hand, as he opened his apartment door. It was also living as long as he did and being a mercenary why he knew someone was in his apartment before the door was even fully opened. 

Dropping both bags, Booker had his gun in hand and pointed at the person sitting calmly at his small dining table. Taking a minute to process just who had invaded his sanctuary, Booker sighed in relief, tucking his gun back into the waist of his jean’s pants, while kicking the door closed. 

"That was quiet the warm welcomebrother." Joe's accented voice sounded loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

Booker removed his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door, before bending to pick up his groceries, all the while aware of Joe's eyes on him. "It hasn't even been a year yet." He started putting the items away, just to have something to do, so he would not have to look at Joe. "Is everyone ok? Andy?"

There was a beat of silence before Joe answered. "Everyone's ok. Andy is merciless in training Nile. Nicky wonders how you are doing every other day, and Nile asked Copley to keep tabs on you; she misses you terribly." 

Booker almost dropped a jar of pickles when he heard that bit of information. He did not expect the baby immortal to do something like that; and from the sound of it, the others allowed it. 

Having put away the last of the groceries, Booker finally turned to look at Joe who was still looking at him, an unreadable look in his eyes. 

"Why are you here, Joe?" Booker was tired, and just when he was doing well, Joe of all people had to pop back up in his life. 

Instead of answering, Joe looked around the apartment, those dark, sharp eyes seeing everything there was to see and more. "I like what you have done with the place." His eyes back on Booker, "no longer looks like a place to die."

" _Why_ are you _here,_ Joe?" Booker repeated himself, something about Joe was not sitting right with him; he just could not figure out what it was.

Again, Joe ignored his question. "Heard from Copley that you have been donating food to a homeless shelter." He tilted his head, regarding Booker, "is that your penance _Sebastien_?" 

Booker flinched at hearing his old name, and Joe smiled cruelly. 

"Is that your penance for selling out your family? The people who love you?"

Booker scoffed and Joe's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"You keep saying that word, 'family', but tell me this, Yusuf," Joe's old name rolled flawlessly off Booker's tongue. "What do you remember of your family?" 

Joe's murderous glare would have made a weaker man cower, but it was Booker standing before him, and while he was ashamed and sorry for what he did to his family, Booker sure as hell was not scared of the man whom he still considered his brother. 

"Do you remember family moments spent together? Their laughter, smiles? What they liked and disliked?" Booker pressed, eyes never leaving Joe who looked ready to murder him, but he continued. "Because, I do, as if it were yesterday. I can still remember my wife's face, her laugh. My sons voices. They are clear as day, and I hear and see them every day, and it tears at me; has been for 200 years. But you wouldn't know what that feels like, what with having Nicky by your side since day one."

Booker lost some steam, he leaned back on the counter and dragged a hand down his face, saying much softer, "do you even remember your mother's face?"

The small table was flipped over with a deafening crash, the vase of flowers Booker had in the centre shattered on the wooden floor, water, broken pieces of glass and flowers were scattered. And in the blink of an eye, Joe was in Booker's face, both men standing at their full height of 6 feet, staring the other down.

"Careful _brother_ ," disdained dripped from the word.

Book smirked, "or what? You'll kill me?"

Joe mirrored his smirk, reaching up to gently cup the back of Booker's neck, much like he had in the past when they were all still a family, before his betrayal, and Booker tensed when he brought their foreheads together, Joe's eyes closed as he breathed deeply. 

"Oh Booker," alarm bells were going off in Booker's head at his tone of voice. "There are much worse things that being killed." As soon as those words left his mouth, Joe's eyes snapped open and his knee flew up, viciously catching Booker in his stomach and knocking the air from his lungs.

Booker doubled over, as Joe released him and stepped back. Joe saw the gun still tucked in the waist band of Booker's jean's and grabbed it. He removed the magazine, and the chambered round, calmly putting the gun on the counter and threw the magazine and loose bullet into the far corner of the living room. By that time, Booker had regained his breath, and was staring at Joe, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You want to fight?" He released a mirthless laugh as he straightened up, the pain in his stomach fading. "Is that why you are here? To beat me up?"

Joe went in for a punch, but Booker blocked it, pushing him back. He didn't want to fight Joe, not when the man was clearly upset, but he would defend himself if needs be. 

"You were always a coward Book." Joe was beyond angry with the way he was looking at Booker. "Hanged for deserting the Napoleon war, _pathetic_." He spat and Booker flinched. 

They all knew that was a sore point for Booker, and they never made mention of it, until now, until Joe decided to rub it in his face. He wanted Booker to hurt. 

Joe's eyes were hard, his words vicious and cutting, and his fists in a minute would draw blood. He was poised to attack, and Booker was ready to defend himself, hopefully with as little bloodshed as possible. 

"You were pathetic then, when we found you, and to this day you are still pathetic." Joe's eyes roamed the small living and kitchen area before landing back on Booker. "You couldn't even find somewhere else to settle. You had to return to where your demons haunt."

Booker raised an eyebrow, "says the man who exiled me for a century and could not even stay away for a year."

That was the last straw, Joe charged at Booker, and he was ready for the attack. He ducked, dodging the punch aimed at his jaw, and blocked the kick that was aimed at his midsection. Booker stepped back; pieces of glass being crushed beneath his boots as he tried to put as much space between him and Joe as he could in the small apartment. 

"Joe," his voice was calm and low, "I know that you are beyond angry and you have every right to be." Joe raised an eyebrow at that, as they circled each other. "But you do not have the right to break into my apartment and attack me."

Joe snorted at that. 

"I will defend myself, Joe." He warned, "by any means necessary."

Joe's hand reached behind his back, only for it to come back into view with a wickedly sharp dagger. Booker realised that it was a miniature replica of his scimitar, more than likely one of the many gifts he has received from Nicky. That is when a thought hit Booker. 

"Does Nicky have any idea that you are here?" 

Joe remained quiet, eyes still screaming murder, and his dagger ready to tear into Booker’s flesh. 

"Does Andy or Nile know that you are here?" Booker's eyes glanced down at the dagger before meeting Joe's eyes once more. "Do they know what you intend to do?"

"No, no, no, and no." As soon as the last word left his lips, Joe charged forward, and Booker was ready for him. 

Booker had a little space behind him and grabbed Joe once he was close enough and using his momentum against him, Booker turned and threw Joe into the small living area, into the couch. However, that did not stop Joe's fury. He was up and in Booker's space once more, swiping up with the blade, barely missing Booker, who grabbed the closest thing to him - a thick hard cover book - to use as a weapon and defend himself. 

The two men clashed violently in the small space, and Booker prayed that none of his neighbours called the police on them. Joe kept attacking with the knife, murderous intent behind every swing, swipe, lunge. He went after all the soft, vital areas, and Booker swore he could see the soldier who fought back in the Crusades in 1099. Even though Booker knew he could not die - at least for now - he was still doing his damn hardest to keep that dagger from hitting anything vital. 

Booker finally managed to remove the dagger from Joe's hands and kicked it under the fridge. He used the spine of the book to hit Joe in his throat, knocking the winds out of his sails for at least a few seconds. 

"Come on Joe, let's end this." Booker tried to reason with him. "This isn't worth it."

Joe coughed and rubbed his neck as he steadied himself on his feet, eyes still blazing with a fury of hate. "May be not to you, but I will feel a lot better after killing you a few times."

"Trust me, you won't." Booker barely finished the sentence before there was a deafening crack, and he felt fire tear through his right shoulder. He dropped the book and grabbed at the wound, where blood was freely gushing from. A groan left him as he tried to breathe through the pain. 

There was another deafening crack and pain tore through Booker's lower stomach and out his back. He fell to his knees, and doubled over in pain, from both gunshot wounds, his blood pooling beneath him on the wooden floors.

"Well," he heard Joe, but it sounded as if he was under water, and tried to focus through the pain. "That's going to be a motherfucker to get out of the floor."

Booker fell on his side and looked up as Joe came to stand over him, his gun by his thigh and Booker noticed that the safety was on. Joe crouched down beside him and examined the second gunshot wound. 

"Through and through, just like with Andy." His voice sounded cheery, but Booker knew he was anything but that. Joe sighed and none too gently, turned Booker over on his back, he eased up a little and slammed his knee down in Booker's stomach, causing the man's mouth to open in a pained shout before shoving the barrel of the gun in his mouth, removing the safety. 

The vicious whisper that came next is what had Booker fighting for his immortal life once more. 

"This is for Nicky."

Before Joe had a chance to pull the trigger, Booker punched him in his crotch and managed to get the gun out of his mouth before it went off. The only drawback is that when Joe pulled the trigger, the gun was fired right by Booker's ear, bursting his eardrum and disorienting him. He felt the blood running from his ear as he rolled away from Joe who was holding his family jewels and cursing a blue streak in Arabic. 

Booker was dizzy, his ears ringing and head hurting as he dragged himself across the floor, trying to get purchase on the counter to pull himself to his feet, when there was a sudden, crushing weight on his back. 

Fingers grabbed his hair, dragged his head up before slamming it hard into the wooden floor. The ringing in his ear and the pain in his head intensified. 

"You traitorous son of a bitch!" Joe roared, before repeating the action three more times. Only stopping when blood was freely running from a wound on Booker's forehead. "You led our family to slaughter!" Joe pistol whipped him with the butt of the gun. 

Booker's hands reached for something, anything to use as a weapon, and his fingers closed around a piece of the broken vase, using it he twisted his arm, and stabbed Joe in his thigh where he was straddling Booker's back. Joe howled in pain and once more, Booker attempted to make an escape, but Joe had already recovered and slammed him back down to the ground once more, knocking the air from his lungs. 

"You're going to regret that." Joe viciously wrenched Booker's arms behind his back, ignoring Booker's scream of pain as his right shoulder was dislocated. "Andy told us how you shot her, wrestled her down to the ground and zipped tied her wrists together." He spoke conversationally, as if they were discussing a football game. 

Booker felt the plastic being placed over his wrists, that Joe none too gently pulled tight, causing the plastic restraints to bite into his wrists. Booker was in pain, his shoulder doing its best to fix itself, but having no leeway to do so. 

Joe still straddling Booker's thighs, watched as his body convulsed in pain, doing its best to fix the damage that had been done to it. 

"We love you Book," Joe's voice sounded sad, but Booker was unable to focus on anything but the fiery pain coursing through his shoulder. "We are you family, and we would do anything for you, even help you find a way out permanently, but you chose to hand us over to be experimented on instead. For people to make money off of us."

Booker wheezed in pain when he jerked his still attempting to heal shoulder. "I am surprised that you and Nicky were able to separate your cocks long enough to see the world around you." It was a petty jab, but Booker didn't care, he was in too much pain to care about anything at the moment. 

Joe was silent above him, and Booker could feel the animosity rolling off him in waves, as deceptively gentle fingers combed through his hair, before once more gripping the strands and pulling savagely, baring his throat. 

"You wanted what we have, _our love_." Joe's grip in his hair got impossibly tighter, and Booker could feel the tendons in his neck straining from the pull. “What was it you said?”

Booker knew it was a rhetorical question and remained silent.

“Oh, yeah ‘you and Nicky always had each other’.” He quoted Booker’s words verbatim. “’And all we had was our grief’.” A grim laughed escaped Joe. "You were so jealous of what Nicky and I share, that you sold out our family." 

Booker tried to speak this time, but Joe shut him up.

"You don't get to talk.” Joe slammed his head into the floor for emphasis. “I had to watch, as they tortured Nicky. As they took what they wanted from him, and I was helpless to do anything." 

Booker felt tears stream down his face, not from the physical pain, but from the pain he caused his family. 

"I have no idea how many times they killed me, or what else they did to him while I was dead." He sniffled, a few tears escaping that he aggressively wiped away. "I was so helpless to do anything."

Booker laid there unmoving, as Joe spoke, however, he instantly aware when the atmosphere in the apartment changed, and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that the both of them, especially him was not escaping unscathed from this confrontation, with what happened next. 

"You should feel that helplessness Book." Joe's voice was misleadingly calm. "You really should." 

Joe was beyond being able to reason with, as his hands reached around and undid Booker's belt buckle, and Booker started fighting once more, uncaring that he was further injuring himself. 

"No!" Booker shouted, squirming and thrashing. "No! Joe, don't do this!"

Joe in response Booker's protests slammed his head in the floor three times consecutively, disorienting Booker long enough to unbutton and pull down the zipper of his pants, pulling both it and his underwear down.

"No, Joe," he begged, "please, don't do this. Don't-" Tears were streaming down his face, as the man he called his brother was gearing up to hurt him, more than he already had. "Pl-please," his voice broke, "don't hurt me."

Joe's laugh was dark and empty, and Booker had a sickening of idea of what was going to happen in the next few seconds, and that he was _completely powerless_ in stopping it. He felt movement behind him and knew that Joe had just pulled down his own pants, getting ready to violate him in one of the worse ways possible.

"You wanted what Nicky and I have, so here, so here, _this_ is my love to you." Joe slammed into him, without any preparation, and it was as if Booker's skin was being flayed from his body.

He howled in unadulterated pain, twisting beneath the unforgiving body of his best friend, his brother, his family, as Joe pulled out and slammed back in again. 

Joe laid his chest against Booker's back, his fingers still fisted in his hair, and whispered harshly in his ear. "Feel the love I have for you Booker." 

His words were vicious, and his actions violent. Joe kept going until he felt the familiar pull in his lower belly. He was completely consumed by his anger, and a tight, warm body, that he failed to notice was no longer fighting. Instead, Booker had his forehead pressed to the floor, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for the pain, for _everything_ to be over. He felt Joe's hot breath against the side of his face and felt sick. He was still in pain, his body unable to heal as Joe was still in him, and then he felt as Joe's movements became erratic, and being a man himself, knew what that meant.

Booker think he passed out when Joe emptied himself in him, but he woke up too quickly as Joe was still in his apartment but was no longer on or in him. Instead, the man who had just raped him, was kneeling beside him, tears in his eyes, pain etched in his face, as his hands hovered over Booker's prone body, not touching, something he was grateful for.

Booker found that his arms were no longer restrained but could still feel the phantom pains in his shoulder.

"Booker-" 

Booker flinched at the sound of his name from those lips. 

"Booker, I am so sorry."

Jesus Christ, Booker knew he meant it.

"I-I didn't-" Joe was the perfect picture of anguish.

If Booker was not as tired and in pain as he was that moment, he would have laughed at the normally eloquent man, finally at a lost for words.

"I think it's best that you leave now, Joe." He moved a little and winced, feeling something warm and wet, slide down his thighs and knowing better than to look, Booker still glanced down, Joe following his line of sight, to where blood and semen coated the inside of his thighs. 

"Yeah," Booker sighed, dropping his head back down to the floor with a 'thunk', “it's best that you go now. Nicky will be wondering where you are, as will Nile." He added, when Joe looked ready to argue. 

Joe knew he had fucked up, just like Booker, he betrayed his brother's trust. Without another word, he got up, grabbed his gun, and his jacket. At the door, Joe turned back to look at Booker who was still lying prone on the floor, his arms limp at his sides. His heart ached at the sight of what he had done to his brother, but just like Booker's betrayal, he could not take it back. With a final look for the next 100 years, Joe gently closed the door behind him as he left.

Once Booker could no longer hear Joe’s receding footsteps, he got up and slowly walked to his bathroom to clean up, actively avoiding the mirror. He didn't want to know what he _looked_ like after being raped. Having washed away the remaining physical evidence of what had transpired, his body long since healed, Booker went straight to bed, the mess in the kitchen left as it was.

The next morning found Booker, on a plane out of the country, his destination: Hawaii. He needed time to heal, and what better place to do so than paradise; it was also the last place anyone in his family would ever think to look for him.

One hundred years by himself, was more than enough time to work on his self-care, and trauma of being raped by his older brother. 

* * *

_**100 years later** _

"Where is he?" Nile asked for what everyone thought was the millionth time. 

It was 100 years to the day that Booker had been exiled as punishment for his betrayal of their family, and Andy, Nicky, Nile and Joe were all at the beach side bar, awaiting their brother's return. They had been there since early morning, and it was now approaching 5:00 p.m. and there was still no sign of Booker.

They all sat at the same table they had, 100 years ago, where they had discussed the most fitting punishment for his transgressions. Nicky and Joe had their eyes on the front door, Andy's eyes scanned the beach and Nile had walked the perimeter no less than twenty times since they realised time was going, and Booker was nowhere to be found. 

"This is worrying." Nicky said, his eyes never leaving the door. "Copley said that Booker was doing well; he made a stop in Paris and then travelled here. So, where is he?" 

Joe's hand found his, giving him a supporting squeeze, but remained quiet. His thoughts were consumed by that heinous act he carried out against his younger brother a century ago, and he had no doubt, that is why Booker had not shown up today and may never show up at all. 

Tired of sitting and doing nothing, Nile got up from the table and exited through the back door of the bar, walking down to the beach. Soon Andy followed her, and then Nicky and Joe joined them both.

They all stood watching the water, everyone in their own thoughts.

When they had parted ways, Andy was so sure that was the last time she and Booker were going to see each other, but by some miracle, her immortality was restored and she was so excited to show Booker, that there is hope for them all. Andy was about to call it a day, and suggest they return the next day, when she heard a gasp from Nile. 

Turning, Andy saw Nile already running towards someone who was coming down the set of wooden stairs, and she released a watery laugh of happiness. Booker was grinning ear to ear, and Nile launched herself at him as he set foot on sand, he easily caught her and held her close, as she wrapped herself around him like a koala bear. 

With one final bone crushing hug, he released Nile who was wiping away tears of joy, moving so that the rest of the family could welcome back their brother. 

Andy was the second to bring him in for a hug. 

"It's so good to see you." Booker whispered in her hair. "Sorry to be late."

Andy laughed and sniffled, releasing him. "We really need to have a discussion about your punctuality."

Booker grinned at her. "Yes, boss."

Nicky was next in line for a welcome back hug. He placed a kiss on Booker’s cheek, clasping his neck as he brought their foreheads together. "Do not ever do that again."

Book sniffled and cleared his throat. "I won't, I promise. Never again." Nicky nodded at that and released him.

They knew this was coming, but still neither men were prepared. Their thoughts still on what had occurred in Booker's apartment 6 months into his exile, a century ago. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before the other three spoke up.

"For fuck's sake, Joe; it's been a century." Andy snapped.

"Joe, mi amore, we are family and family forgive each other." Nicky's voice was patient.

"Just hug you two." Nile said.

Another minute passed before Joe took action, taking a step forward, and when he was more than in Booker's personal space, his arms raised to hug his brother, Booker flinched violently. Joe almost dropped his arms, but Booker attempting to cover his small slip-up, closed the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around Joe.

For the first time in a century, he was faced with the man who had viciously violated him, and he had to pretend as if everything was ok.

And he could do that.

To not be alone for any longer, Booker could pretend that everything was ok, that he was not currently hugging his rapist and being hugged by him in turn. Joe's arms were like a hot brand around him, and it took all of Booker's restraint to not push him away. 

Joe felt a huge boulder like lump in his throat, and swallowed pass it. "Welcome home brother." His words directly spoken in Booker’s ear.

Booker' swallowed the sob that wanted to escape him. “It’s good to be back.” Then whispered, just for Joe to hear, _"please don't hurt me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe is still hurt and very much angry about Booker's betrayal, and he wants Booker to hurt, just as much as he hurt their family. 
> 
> Joe, however, regrets his actions that day, and will continue to do so until he dies. 
> 
> Nicky has no idea of what happened.


	4. To All Of The Queens Who Are Fighting Alone...(Nile/Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...baby you're not dancing on your own.
> 
> Booker will always be there for Nile, the newest member of their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Booker’s alcohol and drug use. 
> 
> Title and Summary - Kings & Queens by Ava Max
> 
> I have taken liberties in changing some stuff, to be in line with Booker not betraying his family.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Booker first saw Nile in his dreams.

He felt her pain when her throat was slashed opened, the fear of not knowing what came after her final breath, her fear when she first woke, scared with how her military brothers and sisters were looking at her. How they shunned her.

Booker wanted to ease her fears; he had once been where she is. 

He was going to volunteer for the retrieval of their newest immortal, soon to be family member, but Andy beat him to it. Instead he had to follow her orders of continuing with Nicky and Joe to their Paris safehouse.

During the rest of the journey and even upon arrival at the safehouse, Booker was on edge about all that could possibly go wrong during the retrieval. To calm his ever-increasing outrageous thoughts, Booker busied himself with fixing up a sleeping area for Nile. He gave up his small cot and pillow, instead choosing a lawn chair that had somehow found its way into their safe haven some time ago. 

His reason for doing so, was knowing that she would be mentally, emotionally and physically tired from having her entire life and reality turned upside in the span of a few hours, and decided that Nile should at least be as comfortable as possible before they got a chance to leave the country and go somewhere better.

Finally meeting Nile in person, feeding and answering her questions, Booker was happy he gave up his 'bed' when it seemed like a few minutes after they went to bed, when really it was hours, Nile awoke from what he could put together was a terrifying nightmare. The same one he has been having for over two hundred years.

Nicky informed her of who the woman was in her dreams.

Booker wanted to chase after Nile when she ran out of the safe house, but once again, Andy beat him to it. He could only sit back and wait; deciding that he would check on her in the morning. It was only a few moments later when everything literally went to hell in a handbasket; the next thing Booker knew, was Andy slapping him awake and his entire midsection was currently knitting itself back together. He told Andy that he and Joe were watching the football game, and Nicky was at the table reading when they were suddenly ambushed. He was directly in line with the grenade and died on impact, before he knew what happened to his brothers, or who had taken them.

Andy sent Nile to check the backrooms for Joe and Nicky, before she came back saying they were gone. Knowing that whomever took two members of their already small family were coming back for them, Andy did what she did best and went to defend what was hers, leaving Nile to watch over Booker as he healed, but not before telling them to wait for her signal.

Nile watched as Booker healed, with a look of undisguised wariness on her face. 

"It's not always like this." Booker tried to reassure her. "Bigger wounds take longer to heal."

Nile did not look the least bit reassured. "Sure." She said.

Booker gave a small smile before feeling healed enough to get a change of shirt and pack a few things for them. Nile in the meantime was concerned about helping Andy, not minding having to repeat himself every time Nile asked if that was the signal. He enjoyed Nile's reaction when the signal did come, grabbing the bag he packed, Andy's axe and a gun, he told Nile to stay right behind him as they ran through the hole in the wall, through the church. 

"Andy did all this herself?" Nile sounded both awed and terrified. 

Booker spoke as he walked ahead of her buttoning his shirt, "That woman has forgotten more ways to kill than entire armies will ever learn." 

They were back in the open, and saw Andy waiting for them and they ran towards the car, driving to an abandoned mining shaft that Andy discovered years ago. As Booker searched for Copley and where he may have taken Joe and Nicky, he watched Nile as she looked at literal history right in front of her. He enjoyed the look of astonishment when she saw the _Rodin_ Andy had.

"Wait," Nile looked up at Andy in an unrestrained curiosity, "did you _know_ him?"

"Probably biblically." Booker responded, laughing when Andy lightly punched him. 

Booker resumed his search for Copley, Nile advising him to follow the money of whoever paid him.

“You know how this works, Nile.” Andy said, “get some sleep while you can.”

“I brought a change of clothes for you.” Booker pointed to where his duffel bag sat open, clean clothes peeking out. Nile turned her head away, not looking the least bit pleased.

“I’m going out for a bit.” Andy announced soon after.

Booker looked her up and down as she walked pass him. “Are you alright boss?” He watched as she left.

“Yeah.” Andy responded, as she walked out of the mineshaft.

Booker spared Nile a quick tired glance, before going back to his task. He knew something was up with Andy, he just didn't know what, but gave her some space. In the meantime, he and Nile spoke. Booker told the young immortal of watching his family die; of how his youngest son cursed him and hated him because as he died of cancer, Booker was helpless in doing anything to help him. He warned her that her family may love her now, but as they aged, and she didn't, that love would slowly morph into jealousy and hate. He did not want that for her. Nile was still young, even before becoming an immortal, and he wanted her to retain her innocence for as long as she could, before centuries of being alive slowly stole it from her. 

They finally went to sleep. Booker had always been a light sleeper, even more so when he became immortal so when his computer beeped, signalling that Copley had been found, he was awake in seconds and aware enough to comprehend that Nile was not asleep in the sleeping bag he gave her, across the small fire from him. He grabbed the laptop and ran out of the mineshaft to find Andy, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Nile was with her. 

"I found Copley." Was all he said, before they once again packed up and was driving through the English countryside. Booker had left Nile and Andy by the car to check the perimeter.

Booker looked behind Andy as she approached, expecting to see Nile and was confused when he didn’t. “Where’s Nile?”

“You and me, Book. Now and always.” Andy said in lieu of telling him where Nile went.”

He was saddened that Nile had chosen not to stay with them, but to say that he didn't expect it would have been a lie. 

Looking back, Booker was fucking happy that Nile had not come with them, or else she would have been captured in the ambush at Copley's house. That was also the moment, when Booker discovered that Andy's immortality was gone, when one of the minions sent to capture them shot Andy from behind. It was a through and through shot, and Booker could only watch helplessly as Andy doubled over in pain, blood dripping steadily from the wound, staining the beige carpet beneath her.

The man of the hour, Merrick decided to show his face once they were both incapacitated. Booker took sick satisfaction in the look on his face when he realised Andy was not healing, and the feral smile on Andy's face when she told Merrick to come closer to find out what had changed between Sudan and now.

Enraged by the sight, he attacked one of the minions, killing him before the others took him down with some sort of injection. He still had enough consciousness to see them inject Andy with the same thing. 

They both awoke in the transport van, on the way to wherever they were being taken, and Booker once more attacked two of the armed guards, killing one, and paralyzing the other, before he was taken down once more. He was barely wake when they led him into the lab where Nicky and Joe were strapped down to examination beds, looking at them in shock. 

Their shock turned to horror when they both found out about Andy's mortality. 

They were soon left alone in the cold lab, each staring up at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. Booker kept glancing at Andy to see how she was doing, and he knew Joe and Nicky were doing the same. He had no idea of how much time has passed before the doctor returned, to tend to Andy once more, keeping her alive at all costs on Merrick's order. Joe once again started cursing her out in every language he spoke which was a lot, to the point that Nicky was trying to get him to calm down a little.

Booker knew it was bad when even Nicky looked beyond despair. Suddenly Andy had shifted cocking her head to the side as if listening for something; that got Booker's attention and he started listening as well.

There!

The sounds of gunshots. He and Andy shared a look of _'what the hell?'_

Suddenly the door burst opened, and all four immortals stared in varying degrees of shock and surprise to see the newest and youngest immortal come through those doors like an avenging angel. 

Booker's eyes shifted pass Nile. "Nile! Behind you!" He warned her, and she turned shooting the two guards who were coming at her. 

"Nile!" Nicky shouted when the doctor went after her with something in a syringe. Nile took her out with ease and set to freeing them. 

To say that they were shocked at being informed that it was Copley who helped her find them would have been the understatement of their entire lives. Joe snorted when Nile told them of Copley’s regret in handing them over to Merrick. But Booker felt something warm in his chest when she told them that she saw all the good they had done over the centuries they were alive; helping to protect the people who inhabited the earth. 

They made a hasty plan; take down everyone and cover the newly mortal Andy. It was the first time working with Nile, but she fit seamlessly into their group, and in the span of less than fifteen minutes, they had managed to kill all the guards, and were making their way up to the penthouse. 

When they stormed the penthouse, taking everyone by surprise when Joe came crashing through the window, Booker saw when Joe took the person, he knew to be the head of Merrick’s security. Booker watched as Joe flipped him over his shoulder, savagely breaking the man’s neck.

With everyone down for the count, and Andy looking as if she was ready to keel over anytime, Nicky’s voice rang out.

“The elevator’s going down! Merrick is getting away!”

“Go!” Nile shouted, “I’ll stay with Andy.”

Booker shared a look with Andy before following Nicky and Joe to catch Merrick.

That was almost a shit-show when they realised, that it was only a diversion and Merrick was still in the penthouse, with a gun trained on Andy.

It was only Andy and Nile’s quick thinking that saved her life and took out someone that would have continued hunting them, if he lived.

Booker knows that Nile is immortal. He knows that this is fact, had seen the burns heal on her hand; but his heart still stopped when he saw Nile's broken body in the car from the fall, she and Merrick took from the penthouse floor.

He got the destroyed car door open he and Nicky peered into the wreckage as Nile came back to live with a deep gasp and a pained groan.

"It's ok Nile," Nicky said, "give me your hand."

Distantly he heard Joe, "huh, faster than the elevator."

Booker watched as her broken body repaired itself and smiled a little as he saw her reach for Andy's axe before being helped from the car. He took her right arm and wrapped it around his neck, helping her to gain her footing, as Andy came into view. The family was back together, and they made their escape before anyone could see them standing beside the dead body of a Pharma CEO, not to mention, they needed to be out of the line of fire for the monstrous explosion that took out the lab and the samples that were taken from them.

The next day found them in a small English tavern, whose sign boasted that it had been around for 500 years. Nile had yet to ask if they had been here when it was first established, but Booker suspected she was more interested in what to do about Copley.

"We use him." She blurted out, gaining the attention of everyone at their table in the furthest corner of the tavern. "He is ex-CIA, he has resources to technology and jobs that we may never have, no matter how long we live. So, let's use him to find jobs that suit our purpose, and have him cover our tracks."

There was a murmur of agreement between the other four immortals, and Joe grinned raising his drink in Nile's direction. Andy nodded, looking every bit like the tired 6,000 plus year old fighter that she is, but Booker could tell that she saw the advantage of having him on their side. Once the heavy discussions were over, Nile silently retreated outside, Booker following a short while after.

"Oh, she gave it back?" Booker tilted his head in the direction of the phone in Nile's hand.

Nile fiddled with it, "yeah."

Her response didn’t sound every enthusiastic, and Booker knew there was more to come. Silently he waited until she was ready to speak. 

"Talked to Copley." Nile sighed, “said he could fix it. Make it look like I was killed in action.”

Booker had no idea what to say to that. He had been a forger, and then a deserter of the _Napoleon War_. His wife was had been embarrassed by his actions, but she stayed with him for the sake of their three sons, and for the rest of their lives, Booker worked to be the best father and husband that he could. What could he say?

Nile started speaking again. “My family will mourn, but, uh…they’ll be able to move on.”

He could hear the tears in her voice.

“It’s just like what we did with my dad.” Nile turned around, resting her arms on the wooden railing, hoping that no one would see the tears in her eyes. “I just really want to hear my mom’s voice one more time.”

She fell silent and Booker watched her from the corner of his eye.

He turned around, mirroring her pose. “You’re a good kid, Nile.” He was so damn proud of how she had stepped up and rescued all their asses; something he would forever be grateful for. He knocked his shoulder against hers. “You’re gonna be great for the team.”

She gave him a small sad smile that was gone in an instant, as she stared down at her phone with longing.

Booker had only met her a few days ago, but he already loved her with all his heart, and he reached into his pocket for the new burner phone Andy threw at his head that morning. 

"What's her number?"

Nile looked at him confused, before she saw the phone in his hand, and the expectant look on his face. The light of instant happiness that appeared in her eyes, had Booker making a promise to himself, that he would die and kill for her, just so she would always have that light in her eyes. 

"I appreciate this Booker," she placed her hand on his arm, the one holding the phone and Nile had no idea what she was doing to him, with that single touch. "I really do."

Booker knew a 'but' was coming.

"But" there it was, "can I take a rain check on your offer?" She looked unsure if it was a one-time only offer, and Booker hurriedly reassured her. 

"Sure," he gave her a small smile, "whenever you're ready." 

Nile squeezed his arm in appreciation. "Thank you." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Booker' breath caught in his throat at the simple, friendly - _it was a friendly kiss you perv_ \- he chided himself. Their moment was soon broken by Joe indicating that they were leaving. 

The next day found them all back in Copley's house, looking at his research boards and seeing how much their good work affected the rest of the world. They were all amazed, and Nile was like a kid in a candy store as she took in every bit of piece of information before her, no doubt they all would be peppered with questions from her later. 

Andy turned to Copley making a grand speech about them having a purpose, and how much harder it is to hide in today's world, and that he was going to help them by ensuring they remained ghosts. He would wipe any and all traces of them from existence. 

Andy was at the front of their group, Booker, Nile, Nicky and Joe standing behind her, ready to back her up if needs be. 

"She's not asking." Joe informed Copley when Andy had finished speaking. 

Copley looked at them all, and swallowed before answering, "I'd be honoured."

Booker grinned, feeling a nudge from Nile who looked like the cat who got the canary. He liked that look on her -pure joy- and he hoped to see more of that, and he also hoped to be the one who puts it there. Now that Copley was on board, they had some down time for which they were all glad for. 

Booker had a cabin in Scotland, and Nile could barely conceal her excitement. Before the army she did not travel anywhere outside of the States, and when she did travel outside of Chicago, it wasn't very far. They were in Scotland the next day, Booker had called ahead and asked the caretaker for the cabin to have it ready for them. They arrived, and Nile bounded out of the car like an excited puppy.

"It's like something out of a fairy-tale!" Nile exclaimed. 

Booker had gotten the cabin back in the 90's, while it was small, he made sure that it was well cared for, and looking at, with the brick paved driveway that led up to stone steps, a swing-bench on the front porch, with trees in the far back and a variety of colourful flowers of different species surrounding the cabin, he guess it did look like something out of a fairy tale.

"I'm glad she is doing better." Nicky said as he came to stand beside Booker, both men watching as Nile spun around, taking in the Scottish countryside.

Booker sighed, he knew she was a little excited right now, but when night came and she was left with her thoughts, that would be another story. "Give her time." He knew how this transition went; he was still going through it. "C'mon, let's get inside before Andy starts cussing that she's cold. And I need a drink."

Nicky snorted, "I think we all need a drink; the last few days have been rough."

The cabin had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, Nicky and Joe got the master, Andy got one and Booker was surprised when Nile said they could flip for the last room. Joe snorted, saying something in Arabic that had Booker blushing and Nile looked at both men in confusion. Booker ignore Joe and retrieved a coin from his pocket, he flipped it.

"Heads." Nile said, her eyes watching as the coin flipped in the air before falling to Booker's palm and he slapped it to the back of his other hand. The reveal showed that Nile had won. The rest of them kept from her, the fact that Booker had used a ‘trick coin’ on her; it had two heads instead of one.

Later that evening, once dinner was done, the dishes cleared, and everyone had decided to turn in early, exhausted from the last few days, Booker was confronted by Andy, Nicky and Joe.

"You're a sly one Booker." Joe grinned ear to ear. 

Andy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "just remember she's a baby. Take it slow and easy, Book." 

He should have known that he couldn't have hidden his crush, his _want_ from the three people who knew him better than he knew himself. "I haven’t been very subtle, have I?"

They laughed.

"As subtle as a bull in a China shop." Joe joked. “I think you were ready to ask for her hand in marriage, when she came barging in the lab like a knight in shining armour.”

Nicky smiled before stepping forward and taking Booker's hand, he slapped something in his palm, and Booker felt his face go hot when he saw that it was a box of condoms.

Nicky gave him a sly look. "Figured you would need those."

Booker groaned, "I have no idea why people think that you're the nice one between you and Joe."

"My angelic looks." Nicky was unapologetic. 

That night, as the cabin settled around them, Nicky and Joe wrapped up in each other in their room, Andy passed out in her room, her body healing slowly, Booker was on the couch in the small living area, staring up at the ceiling when a light came on down the hallway, he looked and saw that someone was going into one of the bathrooms. 

The light clicked off after a few minutes, and then heard the unmistakably sound of socked feet shuffling into the living room. Booker laid still as Nile’s silhouette came into view. He watched as she walked into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible, the fridge light showed that she was wrapped in a blanket, and Booker made a mental note to turn up the heat once she went back to bed.

Booker watched her over the chair arm, where he laid on the couch. Nile was shuffling back to her room, when she stopped, and slowly turned back around.

“You awake, Book?”

Fucking hell, she sounded so young, lost and scared.

“Oui, Cherie.” He sat up, turning on the small table lamp.

Nile had her blanket over her head and wrapped around her shoulders, and Booker wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and shield her from the world. Former Marine or not, he felt protective towards her.

“Sorry.”

Booker shook his head, waving her over to come sit beside him. “I was already awake. Still too keyed up from the last few days.”

Nile sat beside him, folding her legs under her. “Same here. Every time I close my eyes, I either dream that we never escaped that lab, or I dream of drowning.”

 _‘Fucking Merrick’_ , Booker thought viciously.

“Do you have dreams?”

He nodded.

“How do you keep them at bay?”

He knew it wasn’t a healthy coping mechanism, but it worked for him. And Booker wanted her to trust him, to be able to come to him with her worries, so he told her the truth.

“Enough alcohol to kill me, and drugs.”

Nile’s eyebrows reached her hairline.

“I don’t drink that much anymore, since I was able to concoct a drug that works like a sleeping pill but is thirty times stronger.” He told her. “It knocks me out so deep, that I don’t dream. And no, I will enable you to become an alcoholic, or drug addict.” He gave her a small smile, “there is only room in this family for one degenerate.”

Nile rolled her eyes good naturedly, knocking her shoulder into his, and Booker’s cheeks warmed from the short contact.

“I don’t think it will ever come to that.”

Booker tilted his head, observing her. “Nah, it won’t. You’re strong.”

“And you’re not?” Nile countered.

He laughed at her sass. “Trust me kid, you’re a lot stronger than I am.” He spoke the truth. “I know you will do just fine in this life as an immortal.” He watched as she burrowed deeper into her blanket cocoon.

“There will be days when it’s hard, and it’s as if the walls are closing in on you, and you can’t catch your breath. Days, when you miss your family terribly, to the point where it could kill you.”

A tear fell down Nile’s cheek and she brushed it away; Booker without thinking, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Nile’s hand snuck out of her cocoon to grip his shirt and Booker held on tight, resting is cheek on top of her head.

“Just remember, when those days happen, that Andy, Nicky, Joe and I are all here to help you.” He felt her tremble against him. “We are here to keep you safe, no matter what. You’re not in this fight alone.”

Nile’s nodded. “Thank you.” She sniffled. “And the same goes for you Booker. I am here if you ever need help.”

Booker smiled, tightening his hold on her. “Thank you. And I will be needing your help pranking Joe and Nicky.”

“Oh?” Nile’s was intrigued.

“Yeah, they got me real good back in ’96.”

“Which ’96?”

Booker snickered, “1996.”

“Oh, ok. We need to come up with a plan of attack. And lucky for you, I had a younger brother.”

He could hear the evil smile in her words. “Yeah, you are definitely going to be great for the team.”

Nile had settled down and had been quiet to the extent that Booker thought she had fallen asleep, until she spoke.

“Why is there a box of condoms on the coffee table?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped that in the movie, Booker would have made the call to Nile's mother for her to hear her voice once more. It would have been so sweet.


	5. I've Been Lookin' Hard... (Booker/Keane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...for a lover disguised as a sinner.
> 
> Keane takes a liking to Booker. 
> 
> Booker is willing to exploit that attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight possessiveness on Keane’s part - (not entirely sure if this is a warning, but one can never be too sure on the internet or this site anymore.) 
> 
> Title & summary: I’m Ready - Sam Smith feat. Demi Lovato
> 
> I gave Keane the first name of ‘Tomas’ for this fic. He looks like a ‘Tomas’.
> 
> I have taken liberties in changing the story line for it to be in line with Booker not betraying his family. However, he, Nicky and Joe were taken from the church.
> 
> I read a few other fics where Keane was an immortal, and I wanted to contribute as well. 
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Booker had always been attractive. Growing up, his mother would call him beautiful, and as he matured, his 'beauty' transformed into 'handsomeness' that turned many heads. Added to the fact that he was charming, soft spoken and had unassuming blue eyes, Booker garnered attention from both men and women. 

Aside from his late wife, Booker always ignored such attention. However, he would be the first to admit, that there were numerous occasions in which he had used his looks and charms to get him, and his immortal family out of harm's way.   
  
Nevertheless, he had no idea, that he had managed to attract the attention of Tomas Keane, Merrick's head of security.

The man had taken an instant liking to Booker, when he had first seen him in photographs, and seeing him and his ability in person, only made the attraction Keane felt towards Booker that much stronger. 

Once he had three of the immortals in custody, he kept his eyes firmly on Booker, for the few times they were in the vicinity; something that Booker was awfully aware of and shied away from. Keane found this to be intriguing, seeing this 6 ½ foot tall man, react in such a way, while his fellow immortals spat venom in Keane’s direction. He was, however, unaware of the plan forming behind those deceptive blue eyes.

Booker barely looked at him, and when he did, Keane was taken aback by those deep ocean blue eyes, that had seen a history, he had only read about. And somewhere deep within Keane fiercely wanted this man as his own.

Booker has been playing this game since he realised how his looks affected those around him. He knew just what to do, how to look up from beneath thick eyelashes, how to look away once he had your attention, and how to keep that attention on him. He knew how to make himself look nonthreatening, and he damn well knew when to strike, when you least expected it.

Later in the lab, when instructed by Dr. Kozak to clean up their three human lab rats, it took all of Keane’s will power to refrain from inappropriate behaviour, while cleaning the blood of the dead transport guards off Booker.

Booker was also, the only one of the three men who did not or attempted to bite Keane as he wiped their faces, considering Keane had gently ran his fingers, over Booker’s lips.

Once the task was completed, and the three immortals were free of blood, Keane made to leave when a strong grip on his hand stopped him. He looked back down to see that Booker had managed to grab onto his hand, even though he was strapped down.

His eyes met Booker’s watery ones and Keane inhaled deeply. His eyes were captivating, and with the light overhead hitting the unshed tears in them, they looked absolutely ethereal.

Keane swallowed, unaware of Booker’s plan.

Unaware that this was all an act on Booker’s part, who was smirking inwardly, completely aware of the effect he was having on Keane. Booker had no problem playing the whore, the seducer, if it got him and his family away from these dangerous people.

"Water. Please?" Booker squeezed his hand briefly, allowing another tear to escape his eye, which Keane absentmindedly wiped away. 

**_Hook._ **

"Will you continue to behave?" Keane asked, his hand still in Booker’s.

**_Line._ **

Booker nodded, "yes."

Keane sighed, “I will be right back.” He looked pointedly at Joe and Nicky who glared back at him. “Do not give any trouble.” He unconsciously squeezed Booker’s hand before leaving to get the politely requested water.

Booker waited until the door to the lab closed, before grinning evilly at Nicky and Joe who mirrored his grin.

_“Sinker.”_ Booker crowed delightfully.

He _had_ him. 

This is one takedown Booker would look back on with pride in the next few centuries, so much that Booker almost felt sorry for the poor fool.

On the way to get some water for his well-behaved captive, Keane decided that he was going to ask Merrick for Booker. He had the other two immortals, and they were going to get Andy; he could give up Booker. After all, Keane had put up with a lot of his boss’s shit over the years, and he deserved a reward.

Little did Keane know, that in half an hour, Booker’s older sister, and newly made younger sister would bust their asses out of the lab, killing everyone in sight, Keane included.

Little did Booker know, that less than twenty-four hours later, they were all going to awake from dreams of Keane, seeing him come back to life and feeling phantom pains as his spine fixed itself.

Little did Booker know, that less than an hour after that dream, Copley was going to call and inform them that Keane was at his house and was a newly made immortal.

Little did they all know that this was the calm before an epic shitstorm, that somehow turned into love.

  
  
  


****


	6. The Truth Comes Out... (Booker, Nicky & Joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ADDRESSING BOOKER'S RAPE AT THE HANDS OF JOE.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

They were at a staying at a beach house in Australia, owned by Booker for years under different descendant aliases. It had been a unanimous decision to take some down time after three successful missions, and Booker had suggested his Australian beach home. He had purchased it during his 25th year in exile and transformed it into a home.

Booker had made up rooms for everyone; this act of love and thoughtfulness that made Nile shed a tear, Andy cup the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together, Nicky kissed both his cheeks, and Joe clapping Booker on his shoulder which he is proud that he didn't flinch from.

The day was quiet and peaceful. Nile and Andy went surfing almost that morning, and currently, they were in the city shopping, taking in the sites and no doubt eating their weight in junk food. 

Booker had been outside since morning, making the house empty save for Joe and Nicky who were inside. Joe decided to take the opportunity to come clean. He found Nicky who was curled up in the window seat of their bedroom, reading. Joe stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Nicky looked up a smile on his face, "hello, my lo-" the words died on his tongue when he saw Joe's look of anguish in his brown eyes. 

"I have something to tell you." Joe had Nicky's full attention, and he felt as if those piercing green eyes could see the unspeakable sin, he committed against their younger brother all those years ago. "It's about Booker."

Joe saw the small change in Nicky's eyes, he knew what Nicky was thinking in that instant; that Booker had committed another atrocious act and was quick in correcting his thinking.

"I raped him." He blurted out, speaking so fast, he had to wonder if Nicky understood him.

The silence was deafening as Nicky placed down the book he was reading. 

"I beg your pardon." He hadn't heard him right. The man he has loved for a millennia did not just _confessed_ to _raping_ someone. Clearly it couldn't have been recent. 

Maybe this happened long before they met. Or maybe during the Crusades. Maybe Joe thought it was consensual, but looking back, he realised it wasn't. 

There were too many 'maybes'.

"I ra-I raped Booker." The shame in Joe's voice could clearly be seen in his body language. He hung his head, unable to meeting Nicky's appalled green eyes. 

Nicky slowly rose from his seat, still unable to process what he was being told. "When?"

Joe wrapped his arms tightly around himself, as if trying to keep from falling apart, and Nicky had the hysterical thought of how Booker was keeping himself together. 

"Joe," brown eyes met green, "when did this happen?"

* * *

Booker was out on the deck, feet up on the railing, book in hand, and a glass of ice-cold iced tea beside him. It had been a good day; the sun had just started setting, casting the sky in beautiful shades of orange and pink, which reflected in the water. Andy and Nile were out, while Nicky and Joe were inside, doing what, Booker didn't know and didn't really care. He was more interested in finishing the book in his hands, so that he could start the final instalment in the trilogy.

He was on the final chapter when he heard footsteps behind him and Nicky suddenly appeared at his side, calmly kneeling by the chair Booker was sitting in, taking one of Booker's hand in his.

Nicky’s face was serious, but his voice gentle as he spoke, "Booker."

"Nicky." He had no idea what the hell was going on, but something was not right.

Nicky took a deep breath, his eyes slipping out beyond the deck's railing, taking in the calm sea waters, before meeting Booker's eyes once more with an intensity that scared the other man.

"I am going to ask you a question." He squeezed Booker's hand in emphasis. "A very serious question, and I need the truth from you."

**_'Shit.'_** Booker thought.

"Six months into your exile," Nicky spoke and Booker felt bile rising in his throat. "Were you hurt?" He took a breath and whispered, "were you _raped_?"

Booker sat stone-still in his chair as those green eyes searched his face for something. His lack of an answer was an answer enough for Nicky, his free hand flying to his mouth, as tears welled in his eyes, his other hand still squeezing Booker's. Booker was still staring at Nicky when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He was up and out of his seat, and through the sliding glass doors, leaving a baffled Nicky in his wake.

"You told him?!" Booker's voice echoed throughout the house as he stared at a shocked, red-rimmed eyes Joe. " _Why_ would you do that?!"

Joe was speechless, that was not the reaction he was expecting, and he could say the same for Nicky who was now inside, staring at Booker as if he had lost his mind.

Booker could care less of how they were looking at him; all the horrible scenarios of Andy and Nile finding out what happened between him and Joe running through his head. "Are you trying to tear our family a part, more than I already attempted to?!" Both men were shocked by the question. 

Nicky took a step forward, "Booker-"

"No!" Booker spared him a short glance, before fixing his eyes on Joe once more. "It happened a _century_ ago, why would you say anything _now_? _Why?!_ Do you know what will happen if Andy finds out about this?"

Joe had thought about it. He may be exiled for a few centuries, and that was after Andy killed him a few times, or he could be banished for eternity. Nicky could leave him permanently. He thought about it, but knew he had to admit to what he had done.

"Our family could be torn apart once more; and this time, maybe even permanently!" Booker's was red in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Since that day on the beach, I have not flinched away from your touch. I have worked well with you on missions. Hell, I even shared a bed with you and Nicky, back on that mission in Barcelona." He pointed out. "I _worked_ through my trauma. I came to terms with it and I _forgave_ you."

The room was silent, Booker's chest heaving from his outburst. Joe suddenly exhausted, collapsed in a chair, hiding his face in his hands. His entire body shook as he began crying. Nicky was about to go to him but was cut off by Booker, who was on his knees, between Joe's spread thighs.

Booker shoved Joe's hands away from his face, to grab fistfuls of his shirt collar, wrinkling the material as he pressed their foreheads together. "I forgive you. Do you hear me? I forgive you, Joe. You are my brother and best friend. I love you and I forgive you." He sniffled, "It's water under the bridge."

Joe had twisted his fingers into the material of Booker's shirt, holding him close as they both sobbed in each other's arms, hard enough that Joe slid out of his chair. Both men clung to each other on the floor as they cried, Nicky sat in the chair opposite them, his face buried in his folded arms as he too cried. They lost time, sitting there crying with each other and that is how Andy and Nile found them a few minutes later, scaring both women.

"The fuck happened?" Andy looked at each man, taking in their tear stained faces, red eyes. "You all look a mess."

Nicky and Booker snickered; Joe made a wounded sound that had Booker pinching him _hard_. Joe slapped his hand before slowly releasing the death grip he had on Booker. 

Booker wiped his face with his shirt, accepting one of the bottles of water that Nile had gotten for them. 

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

All three men fell quiet, exchanging varying looks of uncertainty and _guilt_. Andy's eyes narrowed at those looks, she had not been alive for longer than six thousand years to miss such looks. They all looked like children caught by their mother with their hands in the candy jar, _Joe_ especially. 

Joe stood up, instantly drawing Booker and Nicky's attention. "Listen, Andy-"

Booker was standing in an instant, he grabbed Joe and spun him around violently, to face him. "If you tell her," Booker's glare could kill an entire army, "I swear that I will walk out that door, and none of you will ever see me again."

Everyone standing in that room knew his words were no idle threat. 

Andy looked between Booker and Joe. "Tell me what?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Booker snapped, his eyes never leaving Joe's. 

"I swear, Booker, one of you better tell me what the fuck is going on right now." Andy looked ready to commit murder. Booker took a deep breath, releasing the hold he had on Joe to address her.

"Andy," Booker's voice was pleading, and he watched as her hard expression softened. "I am _begging_ you to let it go. Nicky and Joe know what happened, and that is two persons too many." He could feel tears burning his eyes again. "Please, just leave it."

Andy held his gaze for a few heart stopping seconds, before nodding her head. "Ok, Book, I will leave it alone." Her eyes cut to Nicky and Joe. "I don't know what happened, but you two better have his back."

"Always." Nicky and Joe said in unison.

Booker knew Andy wasn't satisfied, but she would leave it alone for at least the next few decades, and that was all he could ask for. 

* * *

It was late, and everyone was in bed when Booker knocked on the door to Joe and Nicky's room, entering when he was granted permission. He closed and locked the door behind him, walking straight up to the bed, that the two men occupied, their eyes watching his every move. 

Booker's voice low as he spoke. "Joe's transgression against me, does not leave this room; it remains between the three of us." He looked between both men. "We _bury_ it today, and we _never_ speak of it again."

"Agreed." Joe, nodded.

"Sì." Nicky nodded as well. 

Satisfied that was the end of it, Booker turned to walk off, before turning back to face them.

"Nicky, I would never be as bold as to tell you what to do in your relationship." Both Booker and Nicky glanced at Joe, who sat with his back to the headboard, staring down at his hands. "But you should talk with Joe. Listen to what he has to say. Please."

Nicky opened his mouth, but closed it, and nodded.

Booker finally left their bedroom, to go back to his room. He had no idea what the future held for their relationship, but he prayed to a God he never believed in that they would be ok, and their relationship would survive this, just as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Booker has had a century to work through his trauma; so he forgives Joe. 
> 
> In my headcanon, somewhere along the way he started seeing a therapist, for all the trauma, not just the rape, that he has experienced.


	7. It's A Cold Night In My Bed In The Heat Of The Summer... (Booker/Keane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I gotta take that risk tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shows more interaction between Booker and Keane during their time together in -‘I’ve Been Lookin’ Hard’.- It is not a sequel, but more of what happened between being captured and rescued. 
> 
> Title & Summary: I’m Ready - Sam Smith feat. Demi Lovato
> 
> The nickname 'Libretto' is borrowed from another awesome fic that I have read. Unfortunately, I have ready so many, that I am unable to recall which one it is. 
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Looking at their current situation, Booker severely doubted, that batting his baby blue eyes, while speaking in his native language was going to prevent him, Nicky and Joe from being held captive and used as lab rats for the rest of their lives; or at least until Andy and Nile could rescue them, or they rescued themselves.

Earlier, Booker had resurrected to a world of pain in the back of the transport van. He laid on his side and watched silently as Joe told Nicky to wake up, and then shamed their asshole homophobic, mocking captors by making the world's most beautiful declaration of love to Nicky. Booker only reacted, when Joe and Nicky's kiss was violently broken, when their captors violently tore them away from each other. He assisted in taking out their transportation guards.

Upon arrival at one of their destinations, Booker only heard who had demanded that his subordinates were to get him, Nicky and Joe on the plane immediately, as they all took in the carnage in the vehicle. Booker kept his eyes on the floor of the plane as they were transported to England. He remained quiet through it all; acting passive, even though he was covered from head to toe in blood.

When they finally met the man of the hour, Booker watched as Joe headbutted Merrick, only to be stabbed repeatedly in return. However, Booker’s attention was soon drawn away, as he became aware of eyes once again on him.

Subtly looking around, Booker observed that everyone else was watching the spectacle before them, except for Keane, Merrick's head of security, who was staring directly at him. Booker held his eyes for a few seconds more before breaking eye contact, in time to see Joe and Nicky wrestled to the floor and injected with a sedative. He felt when his leg was kicked out from under him, and his knees met the hard-cold floor, releasing a pained grunt, before he too was injected with a sedative.

When Booker came to once more, Joe was again cussing out everyone and their entire ancestry line. This time however, they were strapped to ~~torture~~ hospital beds. With nothing else to do, what with being tied down in captivity, stripped of his shirt along with Nicky and Joe, Booker closed his eyes.

Nicky was calmly speaking to Joe, attempting to calm him down as Dr. Kozak meandered around them, checking vitals on the various monitors that surrounded them. Booker heard when the door to the lab opened, and someone new walked in.

"What's wrong with him?" The newcomer asked, and Booker immediately recognised the voice as belonging to Keane. 

Nicky turned to look at Booker. "Libretto?" He called out. 

That was Nicky's nickname for him, but Booker kept his eyes closed, ignoring everything and everyone around him. 

"Booker?" Joe called out. "Habibi?"

He remained silent. He was exhausted and could not muster any energy at the moment. Booker heard footsteps approaching. From the heavy foot falls, Booker knew exactly who was coming closer. 

"Hey." Joe's voice held a warning, that was ignored. "Stay away from him, you asshole."

Booker felt more than saw when Keane was standing over him.

"My man, you ok?"

Booker wanted to laugh at the asinine question. Suddenly, he felt long, warm fingers smoothing his hair away from his forehead and flinched violently, causing the heart monitor he was hooked up to beep loudly.

"Mr. Keane," Dr. Kozak's accented voice spoke over the continuous beeping. "If you are going to remain in here, make yourself useful and clean the blood off them."

"Touch us and you are dead." Joe promised. 

Booker heard two sets of scoffs, but kept his eyes closed and turned away from the other occupants in the room. He was distantly aware of movement in the background, drawers being opened and closed, what sounded like the snapping of gloves being donned. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Joe's unholy roar had Booker's heart monitor going off once more. However, it was drowned out by Joe's cussing in every language known to man, some of which were long since dead. "I will fucking kill you, you infantile piece of horse shit!"

Booker snorted; Joe could come up with some of the best insults on the spot. It seemed that Keane was finished with Joe, as the man was now cussing that Nicky was not to be touched. 

Joe was now conversing rapidly with Nicky in a mixture of old Italian, Arabic and the fuck, was that _Sanskrit_? Booker internally rolled his eyes. He could only speak the modern forms of Italian and Arabic that Nicky and Joe taught him when they first met. However, whatever was being said was lost to him. 

"Motherfuck!" 

That was neither Nicky nor Joe's voices. 

Booker opened his eyes, and turned in time to see Nicky spitting blood onto the floor, his lips and teeth which were bared in a snarl, were red. Booker's eyes slid to Keane who was looking at his hand, blood running steadily from it, and he smirked.

"Careful, Nicky," Joe sneered, "you don't know where he has been."

Keane viciously backhanded Nicky across his face in retaliation.

Nicky spat out another wad of blood, before grinning menacingly at Keane. "You hit like a _cagna_."

Keane had no idea what that meant, but knew it was an insult. He gave Nicky a dirty look before walking off to clean the wound on his hand. Booker looked over at Nicky who was looking at Joe, and vice versa, catching the man's attention.

"Book?" Joe raised his head as much as he could while strapped down, causing Nicky to turn and look at him. "You ok over there?" 

Booker gave him a look that said it all. 

"Nous nous échapperons d’ici." Joe reassured Booker in his native language. 

Nicky opened his mouth to say something, but his attention was diverted to Keane who was walking back over to them. "Lo faremo."

In no time Keane was once again standing over Booker, dark brown eyes, staring down at ocean blue. The air was still in the lab, Nicky and Joe quietly watching the stare down. Booker licked his lips, smirking inwardly as Keane's sharp eyes followed the small action. 

_'Sucker.'_ Booker thought. The look in Keane's eyes was unmistakable as he had been on the receiving end of such looks since he was thirteen. Keane was _interested_ in him, and _that_ was definitely something he could use to his advantage. 

Keane started cleaning the blood off Booker's face and he turned away once more, closing his eyes. He kept moving his head whenever Keane touched him, until he felt gloved fingers grasp his jaw holding his head still. 

"Hey now," Keane's deep voice sounded calm, but there was a warning beneath it. "You have been doing so well. Don't start misbehaving now." Booker flinched away when his hand came close to his face. “Shhh,” Keane tried to comfort him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Booker wanted to laugh at the audacity and gullibility of the man. Did he really think that Booker, who was trained by one of the world's oldest warriors, and two soldiers who fought in the Crusades, and was a soldier himself, would be afraid of an _infant_?

"Booker," Nicky called, his voice tinged with desperation. "Booker, look at me. Look at me, Booker. You are not alone."

He heard the raw worry in Nicky's voice. Booker did as Nicky requested, and was immediately blocked by Keane, who put his body between him and his brothers. 

"This is what is going to happen." Keane said, still holding Booker's jaw. "When conversing with each other, you _will_ speak in English." He turned slightly to glare at both Nicky and Joe who glared back. "And there will be _no_ more biting."

"Or what?" Nicky snapped. "You'll kill us?"

Keane's smile was malicious. "No, I will just _separate_ you all." 

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. 

"Oh," Keane mockingly raised his eyebrows. "Do I have your attention?" He stared hard at Nicky and Joe. "Behave and I will ensure that you all stay together for the time you have to spend in here."

Booker could tell Nicky and Joe; _especially_ Joe wanted to answer Keane rather colourfully, but smartly kept quiet. 

"Can you do that?" He turned back to look at Booker, his eyes glancing down at Booker's lips once more. "Can you behave?"

Instead of answering, Booker closed his eyes and turned his head, turning his face away from Joe, Nicky and anyone else in the room. He had figured it out earlier, when Keane first set int the room, that that he appeared disturbed with seeing him upset, and Booker wanted to test that theory. He allowed a tear to slip from his eye, and it was wiped away by Keane. 

_‘Yup, he is definitely interested.’_

Booker's eyes flew open when he began wipe the blood away from his lips, and their eyes met. Keane unconsciously leaned a little further down and, Booker could feel his cool breath brushing against his face. 

"You are amazing." Keane mumbled, lowly so that Nicky and Joe were unable to hear him, even though they were possibly still glaring in his direction. He wasn't sure, and he didn't care, as Keane was only interested in the man strapped to the bed in front of him. "What you can do," his eyes raked down Booker's body, before meeting his eyes again, "it's amazing."

 _'Jesus Christ'_ Booker wanted to roll his eyes. The man was being genuine, he truly was amazed by Booker. 

"Now," Keane had finished wiping the blood from Booker, and began removing his gloves. "I am counting on you to keep your friends in line."

"They are my brothers." Booker corrected. 

Keane looked at Joe and Nicky, turning back to look at Booker. "Keep them in line." He repeated, and Booker wanted to snort at that. 

He was 700 years younger than Joe and Nicky, who the hell was he to _try_ and keep _them_ in line? Booker didn't voice this but nodded all the same. 

"Good."

Keane made to leave, but Booker even with being strapped down, grabbed his hand, turning watery pathetic looking eyes on his unknowing victim.

"Water? Please?" Booker knew the power his eyes had on people, and after a brief hesitation on Keane’s part, he watched as he left to go get his requested water.

They were silent for a few seconds, making sure that no one was coming in before snorting in laughter. Joe was cackling, Nicky snickering and Booker lightly chuckled. 

Joe lifted his head to look over Nicky at Booker, grinning wildly despite their current situation. " The poor fucker is actually taken with you, little brother."

Nicky snorted, "I forgot what a great actor you are, Libretto." 

"Yeah," Booker sighed, turning his head to look back up at the ceiling. "Not all of it is an act.” He confessed. “I felt so _violated_ as he cleaned the blood off me." Nicky and Joe sobered immediately. 

"It might not be much comfort," Nicky began, his voice low, "but we are here with you. We will go through this together and come out on top."

Their joking ceased immediately when Dr. Kozak re-entered the room, and for the next 15 minutes, Booker watched as Joe died multiple times, and as Nicky was painfully poked and probed as if he was not human. And Booker knew that in their captors' eyes, they weren't. Keane had re-entered the room when Kozak was working on Booker.

Booker's jaw was clenched to keep from screaming, his eyes closed tight in pain, until the needle Kozak had in him was removed. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Keane staring at him with something akin to a mixture of anger, horror and fascination. Booker closed his eyes, tired from the pain and the stress of not knowing how long they were going to be there, the fact that he asked Keane for water completely slipping his mind. 

Booker lost count of how many times they all died in that lab before Andy and Nile rescued their asses. During the fight for their immortal lives, they got separated thanks to Keane literally blowing a hole in the wall, that sent them flying. Booker, Nile and Andy got up and got out of the destroyed room, lungs suffocating in the thick smoke as they continued fighting. Hence, they had no idea of what had happened to Nicky at the hands of Keane. 

Booker only knew something had happened as he caught the tail-end of Joe and Keane's fight; the latter bloody, dazed and then sporting a broken neck and spine when Joe had flipped him over his shoulder, killing him. Booker winced in pain, hearing the bones crack. 

It all came to a head when Nile tackled Merrick out of the window of the penthouse, falling onto a car below.

They got the hell out of dodge after collecting Nile's still healing body from the wreckage of the car; making their way to a safehouse away from the city. It took them three hours to get there, Nicky taking over from Andy, and then Booker who finished the last leg. Exhausted beyond all comprehension, Nicky and Joe doubled up on their shower, Booker and Andy allowing Nile to shower in the other bathroom, leaving them to get the two bedrooms ready for sleeping. 

Once everyone was clean, Joe and Nicky retired to the bedroom with the queen-sized bed, but not before hugging each member of their family tightly. Booker, Andy and Nile slept in the king-sized bed in the other room. Dawn had not even broken, when they all violently awoke from dreams of having their necks and spines broken, and then healed. Nicky and Joe were in their room in seconds, as Booker and Nile tried to regain their breath, and Andy looked just as distressed as when they dreamt about Nile. 

"The fuck?" Andy looked at up them, her hair sticking up in every direction. _“Another_ one? So _soon_?"

" _That_ is what you're worried about?" Joe asked, glancing from Nicky to Booker. "That's the guy who shot Nicky and developed some sort of obsession with Booker."

"What?" Nile and Andy were sharing at Booker. 

Before he could say anything, the shock of the room was broken by a sharp beeping. "The fuck is that?" Booker asked, irritated from both the dream, and having to deal such fuckery, so soon after escaping a megalomaniac that was going to use them as lab rats. 

Nile took a few seconds to place the sound before diving off the bed and grabbing her burner phone from dresser. "Hello?" She answered. 

_"Ms. Freeman?"_ Copley's classy accented voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Copley?" Nile glanced back at Andy and Booker, seeing that she had their full attention, she put the phone on speaker. "Is everything ok?"

They heard him sigh before responding. 

_"I think it's best that you, and the others come back to my house."_ He was quick to reassure, _"it's not another ambush."_

Andy groaned, dragging a hand down her face, looking like the years she has lived. "Let me guess, Merrick's head of security is there."

 _"Yes,"_ Copley sounded baffled. _"Yes, he is. He showed up here covered in blood, asking if I knew where you were. I told him that I had no idea where you were, and he damn near cut off his arm to show that he is like you.”_ He sighed again, sounding tired. _“That he is immortal."_

Andy dropped back on the bed, dragging a pillow over her face. Nile looked from her to Booker then to Nicky and Joe for what to do.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Nicky said.

_"We'll be waiting."_

The call ended, and everyone looked at each other.

"Well," Booker said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed looking even more exhausted than when he first went to bed, "let's go get this fucker." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Translations received from: https://www.collinsdictionary.com/translator
> 
> "Nous nous échapperons d’ici." - "We will escape from here."
> 
> "Lo faremo." - "We will."
> 
> Cagna - Italian for bitch.


	8. Well, Shit... (Nile/Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile got to know Booker, in the biblical sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Nile hadn't seen her period in three months, almost four, and for her that was weird. Ever since her period started at the age of ten, it had been a regular cycle of twenty-eight days; she could always count on her period to be on time. The first time she missed it; Nile had put it down to being extremely stressed about her newfound reality.

The second time, she definitely took notice that something was wrong, but still put it down to being stressed out. 

However, having been in literal paradise for the last month and a half, Nile had no idea what to blame for her lack of a period.

It came to a head, when she woke one morning, and came to a startling, world ending conclusion. 

"Shit, I'm pregnant."

It had taken her forty minutes to get out of bed and get dressed for another day of training when it hit her, that being thrown around daily, could seriously hurt the life growing inside of her. With a hand placed protectively of her stomach, Nile went to find Andy.

Nile found her out in the spacious backyard, sparring with Nicky. Joe sat in a chair on the porch, feet up on the railing as he watched them, his eyes cutting to Nile when she stepped through the glass sliding door and came to stand beside him.

"You ok, Nile?"

Her head snapped down to look at him, panic bubbling up inside her. _'Was it that obvious?'_ She glanced down at her flat tummy and back at him. "Everything's good. Just need to speak with Andy."

Joe nodded and whistled sharply, getting both Andy and Nicky's attention. "That's enough you two. It's time for breakfast, and Nile needs to speak with Andy."

As they approached, Andy's warm piercing eyes on Nile, she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"What's up kid?"

Nile glanced at the two men, before looking back at her. "Can we talk in private?"

"You can talk out here." Nicky said, as Joe stood. "We will leave you to it."

Nile waited until both men were inside, Nicky closing the glass sliding door behind them. She turned back to look at Andy who was watching her, with a patient, but expectant look on her face. Without further ado, Nile spoke.

"I'm pregnant." 

Her words rang out between them. Andy stood scarily still as she watched Nile, who was trying hard not to squirm under her unreadable gaze.

"What?" 

"I'm pr-pregnant." Nils swallowed. 

Andy dragged a hand through her hair, causing it to stick up. "Jesus Christ, Nile. Who-"

"Booker!" Andy's eyebrows flew to her hairline and Nile winced, remorseful that she was so quick to through Booker under the bus. "It's Booker's."

"You have been seeing Booker." It wasn’t a question.

Nile nodded.

"Since when?"

Nile bit her lip, looking down at her bare feet before meeting Andy's eyes once more. "Literally since his second week in exile."

Andy released a sharp breath.

"First it was just _WhatsApp_ messages." She quickly explained. "And then it turned into phone calls, and then video calling, and two months ago, when I said I was taking a trip, I visited him."

"And that's when he fucked you." Andy was crass and blunt as usual.

"No, he didn't fuck me." Nile defended Booker. "I was the one who made the first move." She admitted. "And the second, and the third."

"Oh my God, Nile, Booker is in exile for a reason. That means no contacting us."

" _He_ didn’t contact me. _I_ contacted him."

"There isn't much of a difference, and we are getting off topic here." Andy drew in a deep breath and released it. "I should have told you sooner, but I guess it's a good thing I didn't. As immortals, females do not have their periods, nor are they able to get pregnant. Immortal men are unable to impregnate women, whether immortal or not."

"Oh...shit." Nile really wished she had that information before she confessed about her and Booker's well-kept secret. 

"Oh, shit is correct, Nile. Booker's exile does not mean you should go look for him, and then jump on his dick."

How Andy managed to look like a disappointed mother, while being so crass at the same time, Nile would never know. 

"Are you going to tell Joe and Nicky?"

"Do you want them to know?"

Nile shook her head.

"Then they won't know. Just-" Andy looked tired, and Nile felt bad for going behind her back, and having what she thought was a pregnancy scare. "Just please, be careful in the future. And I know I don't have to tell you this, but I still think you need to hear it. Be careful with Booker. He was in lot of pain that we were blind to, and I don't want him to hurt anymore."

Nile nodded, "I can't make any promises that I won't accidentally hurt his feelings. But I would never purposely set out to harm him in anyway."

Andy looked at the young woman standing before her; brave, loyal and honourable. "I will hold you to that. Now, I have a call to make, and a shovel talk to give."

Nile gave a small laugh as Andy walked off, before her words registered. "Shit, Andy! Wait!"


	9. To Whom Does He Belong? (Booker, Joe & Nicky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Joe claimed Booker as his husband.
> 
> And one time Nicky claimed Booker as his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker did not betray his family in this fic.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> "meu marido" - my husband (translated on Duolingo)
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

**1) A night club in Hong Kong**

They were laying low in Hong Kong following the Merrick debacle. It had been a harrowing few weeks of creating new identities, faking Nile’s death and recovering. They had locked themselves away, in the penthouse apartment of a very secure luxury apartment building, that Booker had taken the time over the years to make even more secure.

For five immortal adults in a four-bedroom apartment, the days were quiet, as were the nights, when finally, Joe suggested a night out, and Andy suggested a nightclub.

Fast forward to five hours later, Nicky was making futile attempts in reminding Andy that she was now mortal and could not consume alcohol at the rate she did when immortal. It did not help that Nile was trying to match her drink for drink.

Booker snorted as he watched them from his spot at the bar, waiting on another round of drinks when he felt someone sit in the seat beside him. Glancing to the side, he met the eyes of a young, brunette male with startling blue eyes, who gave him a friendly smile. Booker swiftly turned his head back towards his companions who were across the room. He wasn't in the mood for entertaining anyone with that particular look in their eyes. He hadn't since the death of his wife, and he sure as hell was not interested in someone who looked younger than Jean-Pierre when he died of cancer. 

"Hi."

Booker had hoped that his stony expression would be a turn off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the young man had turned to fully face him. Booker barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. With a sigh he turned his head, to meet those of his unwanted suitor. 

"Look kid," the young man raised an eyebrow at being addressed like that. "I am not interested." Booker was not going to beat around the bush. He was going to be blunt as fuck. 

However, the young man took his _fuck-off-attitude_ as a challenge, as his friendly smile turned rakish, and his legs spread a little wider. Booker’s gaze did not waver in the slightest of the young man’s failed attempt at seduction. He simply raised an eyebrow, a snort of disbelief escaping him. 

"No need to be like that." The young man placed a hand on Booker's arm that was resting against the bar.

Before he had a chance to break the offending limb, Joe was there pressing his front flush against Booker’s, wrapping his arms around his neck and before Booker had a chance to ask what he was doing, Joe captured his lips in a filthy, highly indecent public kiss. Distantly, Booker was aware of the young man removing his hand from his arm as if he was burnt. 

Joe broke the kiss and Booker’s face was hot as hell, not just from the _very_ public display of affection, but from the _person_ he was receiving it from. 

"The others and I were wondering what’s taking you so long," Joe ran two fingers down his blushing cheek, "so I came over here to collect you."

Smiling bright brown eyes turned from his to the young man who was staring at them, seeming to be extremely uncomfortable about the turn of events.

"Ah, were you keeping _my husband_ company? Thank you for that.” Joe's voice was friendly as fuck, but Booker could hear the steel beneath it. “You never know, what kind of wicked individual might try to get handsy with such a beautiful man." 

Booker quickly glanced over to where Nicky was seated, laughing and chatting with Nile, not even remotely interested in the fact that _his husband_ was currently molesting another man in a public space. Booker needed a drink or preferably a few. 

His attention was drawn back to the young man vacating his seat drink in hand. "Yeah, sure, no problem." He was gone like a light.

Booker shook his head before looking back at Joe, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Joe shrugged, "got the job done."

* * *

**2) Checking in at a hotel in Hawaii**

It was time for another family vacation and Nile got to pick.

Her choice: Hawaii, because and Booker quotes _"I want to swim with the dolphins"_.

At the time, he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, but right now Booker was the one left with the task of checking them _all_ into the hotel. He had no idea where Nile, Andy, Quynh, Nicky and Joe had disappeared to upon their arrival to the hotel. 

He was second in line to check in when someone bump into him from behind. Turning to look behind him, Booker saw an overly tanned (re: orange) woman with bleached blonde hair, and dentist made white and straight teeth smiling back at him. 

"Oh, my apologies." her voice sounded just as fake as the rest of her, as she batted her fake eyelashes, attempting to look coy and failing miserably. 

Booker knew what she wanted from the way her eyes did a not so subtle up and down of him.

" No worries." He turned back around, hoping that would be end of that. He was wrong. 

"Oh, is that a slight accent I hear?"

Booker kept his back to her, going as far as to take his phone out and start scrolling on it. 

"Excuse me," she tried to get his attention.

The barest of touches was felt on his shoulder, before there was a warm, firm body pressing against Booker’s side, and a large, sure hand sliding into his back pants pocket squeezing his ass cheek. 

"There you are habibi." Joe's light-hearted accented voice said in his ear, before soft lips planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

Booker looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Joe gave a subtle side look, indicating the woman standing behind them. Well, if this is route Joe wanted to take to rescue Booker, who was he to argue.

"Well, _someone_ had to check us all in." For being the second to last baby of their immortal family, Booker sometimes swore that he was the most mature of the group. 

If possible, Joe pressed his body closer to Booker's his hand snug in his back pants pockets, and Booker wished he would really _stop_ massaging his ass cheek.

"I am sorry to have left you on your own meu marido." The smile he got from Joe was one of an adoring husband, and Booker wondered if it was that same exact smile that captured Nicky's heart, or was it Joe's body, that he was currently trying to merge with Booker's to ward off unwanted attention. "Well, I am here now, and won't be leaving your side until you tell me to."

Booker's response was cut off by the others arriving. He was mildly shocked when Nicky simply looked at his husband wrapped around another man, and continued playing some game on his phone, not the least bit perturbed by the sight before him. He released a sigh, rolling his eyes when he felt Joe squeeze his ass cheek again. 

When it was their time to be checked in, Booker glanced behind him, to see that the middle aged wanna be barbie doll was nowhere to be seen. 

Another win for him, he guessed.

* * *

**3) A random supermarket in Ireland.**

This was the most ridiculous attempt at a pickup Booker had ever experienced. 

~~A young man~~ , a lanky teenager sporting shaggy blonde hair, with streaks of orange in it, clad in too tight jeans, a thin t-shirt, with a heavy dark green jacket thrown over it, with blood shot eyes stood in front of him, lust swimming in his eyes, as he eyed Booker as if he were a delicious meal. And probably he was, considering that he seemed higher than a kite. 

A tongue snaked out, a piece of metal glinting in the harsh florescent lights. Booker has seen food do a better job of turning on someone, than this jailbait.

"Jesus Christ, kid, go home." He returned to considering the cereal choices on the shelves. Immortals were very picky about which sugary, colourful cereal they ate, and Booker would be buying five boxes of cereal; three of which will be different, bless Nile and her sweet soul, as she ate the same cereal as Booker, so he just both two boxes for them to share. 

He got what he needed and moved on, aware of the teenager still trailing behind him. 

"Hey, man, I just wanna keep you company." The teenager's accent was grating on Booker's nerves. "You look like you could do with some."

Booker turned to give him a piece of his mind when he saw Joe clad in all black, with a backwards baseball cap prowling towards them. He barely had the chance to wonder where Joe appeared from, when said man was spinning the teenager around, the grip on the boy’s shoulder contradicting his friendly smile.

"Young man, may I ask why you're harassing my _husband_?"

If he was feeling nice, Booker would have felt bad for this kid being stared down by an immortal who fought in the _Crusades_. But seeing as how said kid spent the last fifteen minutes following Booker around the store, all but saying he wanted to suck his dick, Booker really could not find any pity in him to spare. 

"Joe, leave the stupid kid alone. He's high, and probably won't remember this tomorrow morning."

Joe looked from Booker, back to the kid who was close to pissing himself, his grip tightening. "Remember," Joe pointed his index finger in his face, "no means no. Now get home and stop doing drugs."

Both men watched as the teenager all but ran out of the supermarket. 

Joe released a laugh, "guess your milkshake brings all the _boys_ to the yard." He winked, nudging Booker out of the way to commandeer the trolley.

"Wish it wouldn't." Booker walked beside him, hands in his pockets. 

"Well, when you got it, you got it. And you my dear friend, definitely got it." 

Booker had no time to react before a stinging slap was left on his ass. Joe laughed at the glare levelled at him. 

"Asshole."

* * *

**4) A pub in London**

The team of immortals had returned to London, when Copley made it slip that his birthday was coming up, Nile had decided that he was not spending his special day by himself. So, they had all flown in two days prior to surprise the man, and he was pleasantly surprised. 

They had a nice quiet dinner at Copley's house for his birthday, courtesy of Nicky, Joe and Booker's delicious cooking. And Booker pretended not to see the tear that escaped his eye, when they presented him with their gifts. 

The next evening however, Nile wanted to go drinking, so they, along with Copley went to a pub. They each bought a round of drinks, except for Copley, who was not allowed to touch his wallet, as it was still a part of his birthday celebration. It was Booker's turn to buy, and as he was leaving the bar, with the promise of their drinks to be delivered to their table, a young woman, who Booker swore had on too much make-up to meet the age requirement stepped into his path.

"Hi there." She may have been young, but she had that sultry smile down pat.

Booker kept his face carefully blank and, on her eyes, not looking below her neck, where she had on what could only be a bra, paired with a wide belt posing as a skirt. 

"Buy me a drink." 

It wasn't a request, but a seductive demand, that Booker would bet his wealth on, has worked on others of the male specie. However, Booker was over two centuries years old, and seen every type of female just like her, from different eras. 

"You should have asked sooner. I already bought drinks for my friends." He shrugged, making to step around her, when stepped back in front of him.

"Well," a tongue snaked out to lick her lips. "Can't you make an exception?" She stepped closer, and Booker took a step back, colliding with a solid familiar chest.

"Hello, mio caro." Joe's strong arm wrapped around his waist, warm lips pressing a kiss to his temple. "What's the hold up?" 

"Oh." The girl's eyes widened before settling into a look of blatant lust, looking between Joe and Booker. "Who's your friend?" 

Booker's skin crawled from the way in which she was eying both him and Joe, as if they were meat. Joe's hold tightened, and Booker knew he was not the least bit pleased. 

" _Husband_ actually." Joe corrected.

Usually that was enough to have people scurrying in the opposite direction, but not this girl. 

"Well, do you mind if I get to know your _husband_ better?" 

Booker's eyebrows flew to his hairline, as Joe tensed against his back. She was either very brave or very stupid. Booker didn't care, he just wanted to get back to his seat, and drink his drink. 

"Let's go, Joe." Booker grabbed his wrist, breaking the hold Joe had on him, to lead them back to where the others were. "I just want to sit down."

They were stopped again, this time by the girl putting her hand on Booker, and he swore he could see _her_ life flashed before his eyes, as Joe suddenly had her wrist in a tight grip. The girl apparently realised, just how far she had overstepped, and just who she was dealing with. 

"Listen, young _lady_ ," Booker thought Joe was being nice addressing her as such, "but you should really be careful about who you approach in bars." He released her wrist, and she backed up a little, eyes still wide with fear. "And a word of advice," Joe's normally warm brown eyes were now cold. "Stay away from people's significant others.”

With that he walked off, dragging Booker who still had a grip on his wrist, behind him. 

* * *

**5) +1 A Fundraising Gala**

There were many charities around the world that _The Old Guard_ sponsored. Currently, they were all attending a fundraising gala, for charities that offered various forms of support for persons living with _HIV/AIDS_. It was a charity dear to Andy, who had seen what the disease could do to people. 

It was a black-tie affair, Andy and Nile both sported expensive floor length evening gowns. While the men looked as if they had stepped off the runway of _Paris Fashion Week_ with how jaw-dropping gorgeous they all looked in their bespoke three-piece tuxes. Andy had taken Nile to introduce her to the hostess of the gala, while Joe had gotten caught up in a conversation about art with a nice old black married couple, who seemed to be a few seconds away from adopting him. 

Nicky grinned as the couple were so entranced by Joe's passion. His sniper eyes looked around the room from where he stood at the bar, drink in hand, that is when he spotted Booker, standing by the water fountain, gazing at the water, a melancholy expression on his face.

Nicky watched him for a few minutes, wondering what he was thinking, his eyes narrowing when a middle-aged couple approached Booker, the unknown man's hand sliding along Booker's lower back, causing him to jump and spin around to see what the threat was. 

Booker turned fully and the couple took that as an invitation to get closer. He watched as Booker shook his head, the wife laying a hand on Booker's arm, that he skilfully removed from his person. Nicky knew exactly what was happening and waited to see how it would play out. 

Booker’s subtle rejection did not deter the couple in the least, as the man gave a wide, friendly smile and Nicky had to wonder how many conquests they had on their bedpost from that smile alone. 

Booker said something again, for all Nicky was a sniper, he could not read lips, but he sure as hell could read body language and Booker was ready to run from the hotel room in which the gala was being held. 

The husband once again tried his luck, and Booker shook his head, a small apologetic smile on his face. That seemed to give the man the idea that Booker was going to give into being propositioned by him and his wife, as he all but plastered himself to the front of Booker, who had now been effectively caged in by both husband and wife.

Nicky was already halfway across the room. Everyone thought him to be the 'nice one' within the group, when really it was Booker. And if someone had tried that with him, Joe, Nile or heaven forbid Andy, they would have been told some choice words, or worse, received some broken ones. However, Booker was just sometimes too damn nice for his own good, even though Nicky has seen him tear through small armies of men when the time called for it. 

This time did not call for something so drastic, but still Booker needed to tell those assholes to go to hell. And if he wasn't going to do it, then Nicky would do so on his behalf. 

The man was reaching for Booker's shoulder when Nicky intercepted him, his fingers curling around the man's wrist and squeezing cruelly. His eyes were narrowed, as he put himself between Booker and the couple. 

"Beg your pardon, but what business do you have with my _husband_?" Nicky's voice was cold, and he could see the fear in two pairs of blue eyes, as they stared back at him. "Hmmm?" He tilted his head, letting his cold violence bleed out through his body language.

The man opened and closed his mouth, nothing coming out as his wrist was still held in a punishing grip. His wife, realising that her husband was more than likely shitting himself from the barely concealed embodiment of violence standing before him spoke.

"Apologies monsieur." She stammered, "we were only making conversation, and it seems that we both have had a little too much to drink, so we did to notice that we were making your husband uncomfortable." 

Nicky looked them over with all the scorn he could muster, his grip tightening until he felt the light touch of Booker's hand on his shoulder. 

"Nicky." 

His name was whispered, but he knew what Booker was asking. Nicky released the man, only to slide his arm around Booker's waist, pulling him into his side with a possessive hold, as he stared the couple down. He had a point to make, to the couple standing in front of them, and to anyone else in the room who may have had their eyes on Booker. 

Nicky turned those piercing green eyes on Booker, who felt instantly naked. His other hand came up to grip Booker's jaw before claiming those soft, thin lips in a proprietorial kiss. In other words, Nicky laid claim to Booker in the middle of a hotel ballroom, of a charity fundraising gala attended by numerous rich and famous people. 

He broke the kiss, turning his gaze back at the still staring couple, aware of Booker trying to regain his breath and possibly his common sense beside him. 

"Stay away from _my husband_ , lest you should have an unfortunate accident." 

He did not wait for a response before walking off, his hand still on Booker's lower back as he guided them away from the couple and over to where Joe was waiting, leaning up against the wall, an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

"Had to play the knight you no longer are?" He teased, with a raised eyebrow.

Booker, red in the face, tried to remove Nicky's arm from around his waist, only to be pulled tightly against the man's side once more. 

The smile on Nicky's face, contradicted the tight grip he had on Booker. "Sorry, mio amore, but I will have to be Libretto's husband for tonight." He placed a loving kiss on Booker's cheek.

Joe was outright grinning. "If that's the case, then I am going to ask our girls to dance. Can't leave them by themselves for too long." His eyes cut to Booker who was looking everywhere but at the two men's whose attention he had. "You never know what kind of unsavoury character may approach them."

He left with a laugh, and Booker felt Nicky's hand slide from around his waist, to his hand, bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss. 

"Joe has the right idea." Those green eyes cut to the dance floor. "Let's wipe the floor with all of them."

Booker didn't have a chance to respond before he was once more being led around by the Italian. He really needed to learn to be more forceful in rejecting people. In the meantime, he would dance with his fake husband, while ignoring teasing smiles and looks, from Joe, Andy and Nile. 


	10. Blue-Eyed Trouble (Nile & Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile has seen trouble in various shapes and sizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker did not betray his family in this fic.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Nile has seen trouble in various shapes and sizes but is the first time she's seeing trouble with too blue eyes and a sad shy smile.

In less than 24 hours, Nile was killed in action, resurrected, shunned by her military brothers and sisters, almost shipped off to Germany for 'further testing', was kidnapped by a former goddess, killed by said former goddess, fought and had her ass handed to her by said former goddess and then brought to an abandoned church in Goussainville, to meet three other people who were like her.

_Immortal._

Nile had no idea what she was expecting upon her and Andy’s arrival, but it wasn't to be almost bowled over by a curly haired ball of energy, whose smile reached those beautiful dark mahogany eyes of his, wrapping her up in a hug so tight, she was lifted off the floor.

"This is 'Joe'." Andy said, dropping her backpack in one of the leather armchairs in what was considered to be the living room. "Joe, release her, you're going to crack her ribs."

Joe released her, smiling down at her, and Nile swore she went blind from how bright his smile was. 

"It is great to finally meet you, Nile."

"Yeah." Her response was quiet, and it seem to dampen the mood in the room a bit, as Joe's eyes softened in understanding. 

She met Nicky next, who graced her with a small kind smile, but Nile could see a sharpness in his eyes, and decided right then and there, that she never wanted it aimed at her. 

"It is nice to meet you, Nile." Nicky's Italian accent wrapped around the letters in her name, making it sound melodious. 

"You too."

He gave her another barely there smile. "I hope you're hungry." He walked off in the direction of the kitchen. "I made enough to feed a small army."

Nile snorted at the joke, and Andy rolled her eyes fondly, chugging _another_ bottle of vodka, Joe smirking down at whatever he was sketching. She looked around the room, walking over to a small table with a stack of books, not touching, but looking at each title. A thought hitting her.

"Wait,” she turned to look at Andy. “You said that there are _four_ of you. Where's the other person?" 

Andy looked at Nile, then at Joe who was now outwardly grinning. 

"What?" Nile looked between them.

"Where's Booker?"

"Right here, Boss." 

A low, tired slightly accented voice sounded behind Nile. She turned around and was struck speechless. Her dreams upon waking after having _died_ , did not do the man standing before her, any justice at all.

Now, Nile is 5'91/4", which is considered tall for a female. However, the man whom she assumed was 'Booker', was for the lack of a better term 'towering'. He was tall, Nile would say about 6'11/2", and he had a wide solid muscular built. She had no doubt, that if his arms were to wrap around her slim frame, Booker's body would cover hers entirely. And in a far, dark part of Nile's mind, she wanted to test that theory.

He had the facial features of almost every other white man. Thin red lips, dark blonde hair, a large straight nose, that was not pointed at the end, which oddly fit his face, and too blue sad eyes. The scruff he had on his face, was doing things for Nile that she was ignoring for the time being. 

Nile was unaware of how long they stood there, looking at each other, when someone cleared their throat, breaking whatever spell they were under. 

Booker held out his hand for her to shake. "Sébastien, but everyone calls me 'Booker'."

Nile took the offered hand, not surprised when it engulfed hers. "Nile."

Booker gave her a small, shy smile and did something that had Nile's inner romance novel fangirl squealing. He turned her hand over, raised it to his lips, and planted a small kiss on her knuckles. 

"Enchanté mademoiselle." 

Those blues were back on Nile, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from squealing. 

"Nice to meet you too, Booker."

He gently released her hand, giving one last smile, before leaving the common room, and entering another room, retrieving a laptop that was open on a cot. Nile's eyes tracked his movement.

"Dinner is ready." Nicky called out, capturing her attention.

Andy and Joe rose from their seats, walking over to the round table that Nile noticed was already set with _five_ place settings. She had forgotten that they had seen her in their dreams and were expecting her. 

Joe clapped her on the shoulder as he passed her. "Sit anywhere." He said, as he went to assist Nicky with the food. 

Andy sat in the chair across from her, Joe sat to Nile's left. However, she had no idea when Booker appeared at the table. She only noticed him, when she felt more than saw him take the seat to her right. Nicky drew her attention, with a soft laugh, his eyes twinkling with amusement, while giving Booker a fond look.

Everyone dug in, and it was quiet for a while, no one speaking as the food Nicky had cooked was too delicious for their attention to be divided between it and anything else. 

As she ate, Nile subtly glanced at each member of this 'army' from beneath her lashes. She had no idea how old they all were, but each of them, Andy and Booker especially carried what seemed like centuries worth of grief in their bones. She opened her mouth, about to ask a question that had been bugging her, when Booker jumped in his seat beside her, dropping his fork on the table, as he narrowed his eyes in Joe's direction.

She turned to look at Joe, who looked amused. 

"What?" Nile looked between the two men, unsure of what just happened. 

"Nothing, Nile." She felt her cheeks heat at the sound of her Name on the French man's lips. 

They continued eating, when Booker once again jumped in his seat, this time pushing himself away from the table, glaring at Nicky, who was smiling innocently back at him.

Andy did not even bother looking up from her plate. "Quit it, boys."

"Tell Joe and Nicky to stop kicking me." Booker said from between clenched teeth.

Nile looked between all three men, before glancing under the table, to see that everyone's feet were firmly planted on the floor. Joe snickered but quickly stifled it, clearing his throat. 

"Sorry, Boss." He looked anything but 'sorry', with that big ass grin on his face. 

Things quieted down for all two minutes, before Nile felt a sharp kick to her shin.

Her eyes widened, "son of a bitch!" The pain was gone immediately, but that did not stop her from glaring at Nicky, who to his credit, looked quite contrite. "The hell was that for?"

"Mi dispiace!" He quickly apologised.

Nile accepted the apology and went back to eating, knowing that was not the end of the three men’s antics. She heard the shuffling, and the sound of someone’s foot connecting with someone else’s leg under the table.

“Motherfucker!” Andy was standing immediately, her hands planted on the table, annoyance clear as day on her face, as she looked at the three men, who suddenly found their plates interesting, before turning those sharp blue eyes on Nile. “Are you finished?” She gave a slight nod towards Nile’s plate.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Book.”

Booker’s attention was immediately on Andy. “Yes, Boss?”

“Show the kid where she can sleep.”

Joe snickered, and Nicky had a smirk on his face. Nile felt as if she was severely missing something.

“You’re only _showing_ her where to sleep, Libretto.” Joe teased, and Booker threw his napkin at him.

Andy turned her sharp eyes on him. “You and Nicky are doing the dishes.”

The two men were no longer smiling, upon hearing Andy’s command.

“But Boss-” Joe’s protest was cut off by Andy who turned her attention back to Nile.

“Welcome to our immortal army of four, now five. We are all looking forward to seeing what you can do.”

Nile nodded, rising from her seat when Booker motioned for her to do so. She thought that he would have led the way to their sleeping quarters.

She was wrong.

Instead of having Nile follow him, Booker decided to plant one of his large, warm hands, on her lower back, as he led her out of the main room, to the room he was in earlier, which was now dark.

“Un moment chérie.”

Nile had a second to be disappointed when Booker’s hand left her back, before a bedside lamp was switched on, revealing four cots, two of which were pushed together against a wall, with a small bedside table between it and the cot in the middle. The other cot was next to a closed door.

“You can sleep here.” Booker pointed to the cot by the closed door, taking a folded blanket from the cot in the middle and dropping it on hers, before slightly bending over to fluff the pillow.

Nile thought all that was unnecessary, but Booker’s shirt pulled tight across his biceps, and was unable help it as her eyes roamed over his body.

“The bathroom’s through there.” He nodded towards the closed door as he straightened back up, Nile’s eyes snapping to his, barely avoiding getting caught checking him out.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, giving her a small smile. “Welcome to the team, Nile. I can tell that you’re going to be good for us.”

At hearing his words, Nile graced him with a small smile of her own. However, their moment was broken by Joe’s loud voice.

“Oh, my Allah! We all saw, Andy!”

His outburst was followed by the sound of loud shushing.

Nile whose attention was drawn outside, was once again back on Booker who was already looking at her.

“What’s that about?”

Booker shrugged, looking tired, and shook his head. “No idea, and I am not too sure that I want to know.” He rolled his eyes when they heard another outburst from Joe, that was quickly smothered, no doubt by Nicky.

“Well, kid, I’d do as Andy says and get some rest. We are leaving the country tomorrow.”

“What?” Nile had a moment of panic. “Where are we going?”

“London. We are going to see Copley, to sort out your situation.”

“Who?”

Booker gave her a small smile. “You will meet him soon. Get some sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.”

He left her then, slightly pulling the door between their sleeping quarters and the main room closed, so that she would not be disturbed. Nile appreciated the gesture as she sat down on the cot, taking off her boots to get as comfortable as she could, with what was to be her new reality.

It had been a long day, but sleep was not coming easy to Nile, so she was still awake to hear bits and pieces of the conversation outside. Most of it was in hushed tones, but at times, someone’s voice would raise a little before being shushed. That is why she heard Joe when he next spoke.

"You literally hip checked Nicky out of the way, just to sit beside Nile." 

Nile’s eyes widened at hearing that. She held her breath, so that she would be able to hear what was said next.

"Not to mention," Joe continued, "that not so subtle up and down you gave her."

So, it wasn’t just her who was interested. Booker also seemed to have taken an interest in her. She smiled to herself, feeling a bit silly, like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Their voices quieted down soon after, making it difficult for her to hear any more of their conversation.

About an hour later, when Nile was finally drifting off to sleep, when the others quietly made their way to their own beds. She blearily, cracked one eye open, seeing as the three men slipped into their own beds. Booker pausing when he saw that she was looking at him.

“Are you ok?”

Warmth blossomed in Nile’s chest from the concern in his voice and she nodded. “Yeah.” Yawning before closing her eyes once more. “G’night.”

“Bonne nuit ma chérie.”

There it was again, that term of endearment; the second time for the night, after just having met each other. While being dragged down into sleep, Nile could not help but think, Booker was indeed going to be trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no betrayal in this. Copley still works with the team, finding them jobs, but their meeting and teaming up was much more amicable, than in the movie. The events in this fic steers away from how Nile was introduced to the guys in the film.


	11. God Is A Woman (Nile & Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know how they got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> Title taken from: ‘God is a Woman’ – Ariana Grande
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Booker didn't know how they got here.

' _Here_ ' being both him and Nile naked, the bed sheets tangled around them, as Nile rode him hard. Booker's back was pressed against the headboard, his striking blue eyes focused solely on her, as Nile took her pleasure from him. 

Nile had only joined their small immortal mercenary army of four, when less than 24 hours later, she was baptised by a trial of fire.

Booker had stupidly, and blindly betrayed his family, because he wanted to die. Good thing for Nile, as she was the one to save their collective asses. 

He was given a sentence to serve of 100 years in exile. And Booker was going to carry out his sentence with dignity.

After passing through a safe house, he kept from the others, in Paris, Booker settled down in a small cottage he owned in Belgium under the alias, ‘ _Michel Beauchamp’_. It was a quiet little town, in which he lived, far from the maddening crowd, where no one would ask questions, but close enough still, that he did not feel as if he was the last man on earth.

He had settled into a routine: wake, eat breakfast, take a morning walk around his property, read through his collection of books _,_ keep up with the daily news, and repeat. He had even taken a few jobs that he could do on his own. Nothing too exciting, but enough to keep his skills sharp. 

Even though it got lonely at times, Booker knew he was at fault, and all he could do was pay his penance. It also counted that he had stopped drinking. He often wondered about his family, and how they were doing. Booker once thought to call Copley to find out but decided against it, because that way madness definitely laid. 

However, what he did not count on, was Nile showing up at his front door, six months into his exile. 

Her first visit was just for a day, where they spent the time at Booker's cottage, discussing everything and anything, while carefully avoiding speaking about the others. When it was time for her to leave, Booker drove her to the train station. 

Nile's second visit came two weeks later. Spending a grand total of three days with him. During which she dragged Booker to all the art museums within driving distance. And at night, they both shared his bed. Booker, the gentleman that he is, having been born in the time period he did, offered Nile his bed, and opted to take the couch. Nile had taken one look at the couch and decided they would share the bed. It was not awkward for either of them, as they had both gotten used to sharing space -sometimes small- with other people. 

Since then, Nile had taken to visiting Booker, informing him in advance of her impending visits. And Booker could admit that he was selfish, in not telling her to stop.

In not telling her to respect the others, by respecting the exile. In not asking if the others, if _Andy_ knew that Nile had taken to visiting him. 

He didn't ask, and Nile didn't tell. 

That was nine months ago, and Booker was unable to pinpoint the exact moment, when their relationship had morphed from debating French artists, political opinions, books and other safe topics, to Nile pushing him down on his back as they sat on the couch, to straddle his waist and capture his lips with her own.

Booker was unable to say when their relationship had morphed into him boldly running his hands down her back, to squeeze her ass, feeling as she moaned into his mouth.

He was unable to say when their relationship had morphed into him lifting Nile effortlessly, to move their activities into the bedroom, where she would be more comfortable on _their_ bed. It was no longer his bed, not since the time Nile visited and bought a pillow and a stuffed black velvet rabbit, that she left at his cottage, to use whenever she visited. 

Booker was unable to identify when their relationship changed, but he didn't care, not when Nile was riding him so beautifully, looking like the goddess that she is. 

He was unaware as to why Nile; strong, intelligent, beautiful, young, with a light of hope still in her eyes Nile, would ever want him, a 250-year-old alcoholic traitorous white French widower. It baffled Booker to no end, but it was not something he could think about right now.

Maybe he would ask in the distant future, when he was a bit braver. However, right this minute, he was going to enjoy the feel of Nile surrounding him in every way possible before, she left him again, with nothing but the memory of her skin on his, her lips on his, her sweet voice in his ear.

Accepting the parts of her, that Nile was willing to give him, and giving her all of him in return.


	12. ♫Musical Notes♫ (Nile & Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical lyrics for the Book of Nile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each song-fic is unrelated. 
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

**1)** **_♫_ ** **If you cross her**

**Then you cross me** **♫**

Nile was young, not only in relation to her newfound immortality. She was also the youngest of them when she died her first death. Just a mere 26 years old, when the others had died in their 30s or 40s. 

That being said, Booker felt a type of parental protectiveness towards her. Not that Nile, who saved their collective asses, only a day after meeting them, needed any protecting. But having gone through what they all did, and Nile having her baptism by fire, Booker made a promise to himself.

No matter what, Booker would always have Nile's back. He would always be someone she could depend on in her times of need. 

* * *

**2)** **♫** **I'm A Sucker For You** **♫**

**  
**Booker had only known Nile for three months, and within that short amount of time, she had him wrapped around all her fingers.

He shamelessly spoiled her. Buying her books -some of them first editions-, an expensive leather-bound sketch book for her to draw to her heart's content. Taking her to museums in all the cities and countries they went to, if time allowed.

Andy, Joe and Nicky all knew that Booker was gone on Nile. However, they were unaware, whether it was a paternal or a lover's affection he felt for the newest member of their family. 

* * *

**3)** **♫** **There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allowed** **♫**

**  
**They would kill him.

Andy, Nicky and Joe would definitely kill Booker, if they knew what was happening, right this moment, between him and Nile. 

It was a mere two years into his exile, but Nile had found him.

Somehow, she had found him in a small Germany town, and barged in on the life he was to live alone for 100 years. 

She wanted to understand why he did what he did, and so, Booker told her. Their talks moved on from his betrayal, to self-help, to music, art, books, the famous people he had met in his long life.

As their talks changed, so did their relationship; from acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to what they are now. Which is Booker pinning Nile to the couch as he made love to her.

Yeah, his older siblings were going to kill him. 

* * *

**4)** **♫** **Lucky I am in love with my best friend** **♫**

Booker never thought he would fall in love again, much less get married.

Yet here he was, having a summer wedding, in the tenderly cared for backyard garden of his and Nile's cottage. 

It was a small affair, with Nicky, Joe, Quynh (her return to the family was a dramatic one), Copley (the fool slid on a banana peel, fell, broke his neck and woke up immortal. To this day, he is still teased about his first death), Andy looking like the goddess she was formerly worshipped as, walked Nile down the aisle. 

Booker felt as if his heart was going to burst from love and happiness, as her eyes met his.

His and Nile's beginning was one of betrayal and forgiveness, of repenting and learning to love oneself and accepting love from others. And Nile was there by his side through it all, reminding him that he deserved to be loved.

Along the way Booker fell in love with her, his best friend. 

* * *

**5)** **♫** **I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you** **♫**

He had first seen in her his dreams, and for the first time in 250 years, Booker felt a carnal stirring deep within him.

Meeting Nile in person had him swimming in lust, as he eyed her firm, tight body at the dinner table, the night Andy brought her home to them, to _him_. 

He had remained faithful to his late wife for over a century. That was more than enough time to respectfully mourn her. 

And Booker knew she would want him to be happy. 

* * *

**6)** **♫** **You're still the one I want for life** **♫**

**  
**At first, Nile had difficulty wrapping her head around Joe and Nicky's almost kiloyear relationship/marriage/partnership, there were no words to describe what they had with each other. It was enough to make others jealous, while at the same time baffle them.

However, looking back a _hundred fifty_ years later, her sapphire and diamond platinum wedding ring still sparkled on her finger. Her last name having changed to 'Le Livre', a hundred years prior, she can maybe, somewhat understand Joe and Nicky's relationship, 

* * *

**7)** **♫** **When I first saw you, I saw love** **♫**

The first time Booker saw Nile, was across a crowd, during a Christmas Market in Vienna. By the looks of it, she was alone, but was unbothered by it as she walked from stall to stall, taking in the lights, decorations, food and trinkets on sale. 

Booker followed her, aware that he could be considered a stalker, but he needed to know who she was. 

He felt that need deep within him. Unfortunately, Booker was called away by Andy, before he could introduce himself to his mystery lady. 

A year later, he awoke from the sensation of his throat being violently slit open. 

* * *

**8)** **♫** **We're the type of melody that don't fade out** **♫**

_300 years_.

Nile could never have fathom living to be a hundred. 

Yet here she was, at the age of 500 years old, being married for 300 hundred of those years, to one Sebastien 'Booker' Le Livre. 

Theirs was a rocky start of betrayal, and her not leaving him alone for his century of exile. Their texting had turned into phone-calls, which turned into her visiting him when she could, or them randomly running into each other in various countries. 

During that century, their friendship had blossomed into something more, and the day when they all reunited on the beach, Booker got down on one knee. 

* * *

**9)** **♫** **Been dreamin' that you feel it too** **  
I wonder what it's like to be loved by you** **♫**

Booker could not help but wonder; was Nile _his_ immortal soulmate?

Nicky and Joe had each other. And after many centuries of searching, they finally found Quynh, reuniting her Andy. 

Booker did not begrudge his brothers or sisters for having found their soulmates. In fact, he was happy to see them so in love. And he had fought many times, to protect that love that they shared. To prevent them from ever being separated from each other (again).

But the fact remained that _he_ was the odd man out. The fifth wheel, of their small army. 

He had been alone; his soulmate having died 200 years ago. Therefore, when Nile violently came into their lives, Andy and Quynh rescuing her from whatever fate awaited her in Germany, Booker could not help but wonder, if she was meant for him.

If it was Nile, whom he had been waiting 200 years for. 

* * *

**10)** **♫** **Not even the Gods above** **  
Can separate the two of us** **♫**

Nile was a force to be reckoned with. 

She had raised all hell, when told to cease and desist all communication with Booker during his exile.

Nile may have been the newest immortal, but she was a former Marine, and not one to back down from a fight.

She had promised to disappear; making it so that no one, not even Copley would be able to find her, if she was forced to cut communication with Booker.

100 years later, when Booker was back with his family; the thought of Nile going to the mat for him, for their friendship, still warmed his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> 1) Cross Me - Ed Sheeran  
> 2) Sucker - The Jonas Brothers  
> 3) It's All Coming Back to Me Now - Celine Dion  
> 4) Lucky - Jason Mraz  
> 5) Bad Things - Jace Everett  
> 6) You’re Still the One - Shania Twain  
> 7) You’re Still the One - Shania Twain  
> 8) Didn't I - One Republic  
> 9) Wonder - Shawn Mendes  
> 10) You and I – One Direction


	13. Kidnapping is Illegal Nicky. (Booker & Nicky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker betrayed his family back in 1905, instead of 2020 and was exiled for 100 years.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

"You brought this on yourself, Booker." Nicky said conversationally, as if they were discussing the weather. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

He pulled the ropes tighter around Booker's ankles, ensuring that he was properly secured from his arms, that were trapped tightly against his sides, down to his ankles. Nicky stood back, admiring his handy work.

He had managed to surprise the Frenchman at his cabin in the countryside of Amsterdam. When Booker had opened the front door of his humble abode, he was expecting the wife of the farmer who lived 4 miles from him. What he did not anticipate the smiling face, and deceptive green eyes of his older brother before the electricity ran through his body.

Booker awoke to find himself, completely immobile in the backseat of the SUV Nicky had driven to find him. If it had been anyone else instead of Nicky, he would have been spitting mad. However, that gleam in the sniper's eyes told him to be still and not give any trouble.

Nicky shut the back door, and Booker was glad that he had space to stretch out his long legs. He heard movement outside, and sat up as much as he could, to look through the front windshield to see Nicky locking the front door to his cabin, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The SUV shook a little as Nicky got in, throwing Booker's duffel bag on the passenger front seat. He glanced at Booker before starting the SUV and driving off. 

They were both silent for ten minutes before Booker broke it.

"Was _all_ this really necessary, Nicky?" Booker flexed his fingers, trying to keep feeling in them. When these ropes were undone, he was going to have some serious pins and needles.

Nicky spared him a glance before looking back at the road. "Well, when you spend an extra fifteen years in self-exile, I think it is."

"I was not-"

"You were expected to return to us in 2005.” Nicky cut him off, his voice hard. “You asked for an extra five years because you were assisting with _'Doctors without Borders'_ , and we allowed it. Then again in 2010, you requested another five years because you were teaching French to elementary school children in Germany. And _again_ , we gave you the time."

Nicky's hands were clenched so tightly on the steering wheel, his knuckles were white. 

"2015 came and went, and you requested and was granted another five years. It is now _2020_ and you have the audacity to try and leave us for an art restorer job in Chicago." Nicky’s voice was simmering fury. "Fuck no."

Booker had no idea why people thought Nicky was the 'nice one' between him and Joe. Joe was the fucking sweetheart, while Nicky hid his snake like personality behind kind, disarming smiles and big innocent green eyes. 

"Nicky-"

"No!" The car swerved dangerously, and Booker remembered why he never liked traveling in moving vehicles, with Nicky behind the reigns, or in this case steering wheel.

"You messed up, but you also paid the price; _one hundred and fifteen years_. It's time you came home, and if you're going to be an ass about it, as you can see, I have no problem tying your ass up, and dragging you back home."

Booker was quiet for a moment, allowing Nicky's words to sink in, something nagging at him. "How'd you know I was going to Chicago?" He could see from where he laid on the backseat, Nicky's epic eyeroll.

"Nile and Quynh." Those two names meant a lot. "Your sisters have been waiting to meet you; Quynh especially. She said that dreaming of you, managed to keep her sane, throughout her torture."

Booker knew who those two ladies were from his dreams. Quynh had been trapped in an iron maiden coffin, under water for centuries. Andy, Joe and Nicky had finally found her in the 1980's. And while Booker was glad to no longer be subjected to continuous nightmares about drowning, it hurt that he could not get to know his older sister for another 25 years give or take, except through dreams. 

Nile was the most recent immortal, the baby of their small family, just like him. Booker had felt her die, felt the knife slice through her throat like butter. He had gotten to know her through his dreams as well. 

"I thought I was being careful." 

Nicky snorted.

"How'd they find out?"

"Nile saw the welcome letter you received from the University of Illinois, in Chicago, as well as your plane ticket."

Booker thumped his head against the seat. "I was going to contact you guys when I got there. I wasn't just going to disappear."

"That is exactly what you were going to do, Booker." Nicky glanced at him once more. "That's what you did back in 2005. We only knew where you were because of that photograph in the newspaper, for the Doctors without Border charity."

"It's harder to disappear in today's world." Booker pointed out.

"And I know that you would have found a way to do so fratellino."

"Nicky-"

"Just lay back and relax, Booker.” Nicky’s tone allowed no argument. “I am taking you back to our family."

"Where are you guys exactly?"

"Germany."

"Germany?!" Booker tried to sit up, and almost fell off the seat. "The fuck, Nicky! I can't stay like this for an entire drive to Germany!"

"We have travelled in less than ideal conditions before."

"Not tied up, we haven't!"

Nicky hummed, "first time for everything."

Eight hours later found Nicky pulling in the driveway of a modest house, on the outskirts of town, in Germany. From the reflection on the car window, Booker could see that lights were on in the house. Nicky exited the SUV and opened the back door, pulling Booker out by his ankles.

He was sitting up, as Nicky untied his legs, when the front door opened, and Booker heard Joe's voice.

"Nicky?"

Nicky stood up, a big smile on his face. "Look who I brought back."

With his legs free, Booker stood up and moved out from between the SUV and Nicky, out into the open so that Joe could see him properly. Dark brown eyes widened when he saw the state that Booker was in.

"Your husband is a lunatic, Joe." He announced flatly. "He tased me, tied me up and transported me across international borders. He effectively kidnapped me."

Joe was trying to be serious, but Booker could see his lips twitching, and the mirth in those brown eyes. "Nicolo, you can't just kidnap people. Even if they are our wayward little brother."

Nicky was back to untying Booker. "He left us no other choice."

"Who did Nicky kidnap?"

Booker saw Andy as she walked out on the front porch, their eyes meeting, and Booker forgot how much of a commanding presence she had."

"Sebastien."

"Andromache."

They greeted each other, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

"Glad to have you back with us."

"Glad to be back." He shook out his untied arms, pointedly looking at Nicky. "Even if I was kidnapped." Nicky gave him the sweetest smile he had in his arsenal, and Booker wanted to smack him upside his head.

"Well, come on in." Joe beckoned him, and Nicky gave him a slight push to get him walking. 

Booker entered the house and was instantly aware that this was one of Nicky and Joe's place. Traces of them could be seen in the open plan living/dining room. Along, with traces of Andy, her many knives and labrys, and items he suspected belonged to both Quynh and Nile. He looked around the room, aware of three pairs of eyes on him.

"Where are Quynh and Nile?" 

"In town," Joe piped up, "getting dinner."

He turned to see Joe in the kitchen, pouring them all a drink. "I don't drink anymore."

Joe looked up from his task, an eyebrow raised, to which Booker shrugged.

"105 years sober. Spent the first 10 years hopping on and falling off the wagon." Becoming and remaining sober, was one of the biggest accomplishments in Booker's long life. And he planned on remaining so for however long he had left. 

Andy slapped him on his shoulder, "good for you, Book." 

Joe shrugged, tipping back the tumbler Booker suspected was for him. 

Nicky rolled his eyes at his husband's antics. "We are all happy for you."

Booker felt warmth bloom in his chest, and he was handed a glass of orange juice by Joe, the four of them clinking their glasses together in honour of his return. They all down their drinks, when they heard another vehicle pulling up outside. A few seconds later the front door opened and two ladies who Booker knew to be Quynh and Nile walked in, bags of food in their hands. There was a moment of silence as the two newcomers stared at Booker, before a wide smile broke out on their faces and mild pandemonium erupted. 

Nile released an ear-splitting scream, bounding over from her spot by the door, pushing her bags into Joe's arms and all but pushing him out of the way, to throw her arms around Booker's neck, hugging him tightly. Booker wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor.

"It's so nice to meet you, Sebastien." Nile whispered in his ear.

Booker squeezed her tighter. He felt a light touch on his arm and opened his eyes -when had he closed them- to see Quynh looking at him, a soft look on her face, eyes alight with kindness. Nile released her hold on him, allowing Quynh to step into his open arms. 

"Thank you, for keeping me sane during my torture." Her words pierced Booker to his core. "And for allowing me glimpses into everyone’s lives." Quynh stepped back a little, meeting Booker's eyes. "I have been looking forward to this day, for a long time." Her smile was warm and welcoming, as she wiped away a tear that was sliding down Booker's cheek.

"It's great to meet you both." He glanced at Nile and then back at Quynh.

Nile smirked, "yeah, ditto. And we'll have a little chat about you trying to skip town on us. But right now, we eat."

Booker knew he was going to have to answer for that. However, serious discussions could wait until tomorrow. Now they would eat, and he would get to know his new sisters, and catch up with his family.


	14. Red (Booker/Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of them, Booker is the calmest. 
> 
> At least that is what Nile thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF DROWNING. 
> 
> Prompt: "Shut up! Just...Shut! Up!" Heated Argument Starters by the.writers.spot on Instagram
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

"Shut up! Just...Shut! Up!"

Nile heard Booker before she saw him, and the sight that greeted her, Joe and Andy upon their return from the market to their current safe house, was one of complete chaos and volatile anger. 

The safe house was a one storey cabin, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an open plan living/dining/kitchen. Stepping fully inside, they saw broken glass, dishes, and a broken chair. If not for the unmistakable angered shouts, they would have thought someone had ambushed Nicky and Booker, while they were gone.

Nile, Joe and Andy all shared a look with each other, before sprinting to Booker's room, only to stop their tracks from the bloodless massacre of the room. The furniture was destroyed, bedsheets torn, there broken liquor bottles on the floor, with liquid dripping down the walls, staining them. 

In the middle of the destruction, were Booker and Nicky. The former breathing hard, his face red, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white; whereas Nicky had his hands up, looking as if he were trying to calm a wild beast, which from the look of Booker he was.

Nile was confused.

While she had seen the others angry within the seven months, she has been with them, Booker had never so much as raised his voice in anger. However, the man before her was not the Booker she knew, or at least thought she knew.

Booker was glaring at Nicky. 

"Do you know what it feels like?" There was barely restrained violence in his voice. "Do you have any idea what it is to drown, over and over again?"

_Oh._

This was about _Quynh_.

"Every night, I gasp awake, salt water in my mouth, throat, lungs, nose, burning me. And I only have 45 seconds before I die _again_." Booker hissed.

Jesus fucking Christ, Nile _knew_ what he was talking about. She experienced it too every night.

"It's rinse and repeat _every_ night, Nicky, for _250 years_." He looked a little crazed as he spoke. "I am unable to do anything but be endlessly tortured; screaming a soundless scream, only to die a painful death."

Nicky took a step towards him. "Sébastien-"

"No!" Booker roared. "You say that I drink too much. That I need to cut back, give it up for a little while. But guess what, Nicolo,” he spat his name. “It's the alcohol that helps me get through those nights." He ran a hand down his face. "Getting black out drunk, is the only way I can sleep and not have any nightmares."

Booker spun on his heels, walking over to the small window and resting his forehead against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

The room was quiet as Nicky glanced at them, and Joe stepped forward, walking through the carnage towards Booker. He gently placed a hand on Booker's hunched shoulders, rubbing slightly.

"Petit frère." Booker shrugged his hand off, but that did not deter Joe. "Booker-"

"Leave me alone, Joe." Booker sounded tired, defeated. "I just want to be alone. I just want to sleep without feeling as if I am drowning." He sniffled, wiping away the few tears that escaped his eyes. 

"Then let us help."

That was the wrong thing to say as Booker whirled around on him in renewed anger. 

"I needed your help 250 years ago!" His damning confession rang out in the otherwise silent room. "Not now! I needed it when I first started seeing Quynh every time I closed my eyes!"

His eyes looked from Joe, to Nicky, to Andy and back to Joe. "I needed it then, but whenever I awoke with salt water in my nose and lungs, the looks on _you_ r faces at the mere mention of her name, made it seem as if I was tearing out your hearts, and I could no longer bear to see those expressions. So, I trained myself to wake quietly from the nightmares. I acted as if the dreams at stopped, and that she had finally died."

Booker sighed, losing steam, before looking at Nile, a sad smile on his face. "At least until, Nile dreamed of her. Maybe you should give the help, that you should have given me all those years ago, to her." His words were unkind, but no one held it against him, he was hurting, mentally and emotionally.

"But right now, I am going to buy all the liquor I can, maybe die of alcohol poisoning a few times, and get some fucking shut-eye."

No one tried to stop him as he walked out of the room, the cabin’s front door slamming shut, echoing his departure.


	15. …For The LORD Thy God… – (Booker, Nicky & Joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …is a jealous God… (Deuteronomy 6:15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of Booker’s repeated death by hanging, when he deserted Napoleon’s army. 
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Back in the unforgiving cold Russian winter of 1812, Andy, Joe and Nicky, had managed to intercept Booker, before he made it back to his family. They had felt his many deaths for the three days, that he hung by his neck slowly freezing to death, over and over, until the last of his fellow army brethren had moved on.

When they had finally found him, Booker was half mad with the freezing cold, starvation and dreams he wasn’t sure real or not. In addition to the small fact that he was apparently unable to _die_.

Booker had only wanted to return home to his family. However, Andy having lost Quynh centuries earlier, was not sensitive to his desire, and it was left up to Nicky and Joe, to talk him out of that horrible idea.

It took two weeks, but they were able to convince him to leave behind the life of ‘ _Sébastien Le Livre’, and join their small family, as their new brother._

In the end, he was finally _theirs._

 _J_ oe had christened him, ‘Booker’ because of his last name, and his love for books, as well as his not so legal trade as a forger. Nicky had taken to affectionately referring to him a ‘Libretto’. Booker who was still confused by what he considered to be a curse, accepted their open love and affection for him; a man whom they had only met a few weeks ago.

However, what he didn’t know, was how possessive the love and affection Nicky and Joe had for him were.

Booker was a beautiful and friendly man. He was easy going, and many people throughout the centuries, were attracted to his laid-back personality. Some people were attracted to a lot more than just his personality. Often than not, Nicky or Joe was there to get rid of them. Whether by politely diverting their attention, threats or good old murder, Nicky and Joe made sure no one outside of their little family got close to Booker.

Booker was _theirs._

He _belonged_ to them and even though they did not invite Booker into their bed, no one was allowed to so much as touch him. They had worked hard to recruit him into their family, and to make him feel welcomed. He and Joe had bonded over their love of art, books and sports. While Nicky had discovered that Booker loved to cook, and they bonded over creating new dishes to try out.

So, _no one_ was going to take him away from them. Not even for the duration of their short mortal lives.

Booker _would_ notice when someone outside his small family, that he was getting close to would disappear, but Nicky and Joe would be right there, distracting him with research for a new mission, a sporting event, a new recipe, everything and anything, and as always Booker would forget about whoever it was that had temporarily captured his attention.

This went on for two centuries, until Nile joined their ranks, asking the damning question that had Booker looking at Nicky and Joe as if they were monsters.


	16. Maybe, Just Maybe (Nile & Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about you? You have someone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence from the movie.   
> There is no betrayal in this fic.  
> Quynh was not locked in an iron maiden.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

_NickyxJoe_

_AndyxQuynh_

Two centuries and some change as an immortal, and Booker was the only one without an 'immortal soulmate'.

When the others had found him, it was Quynh, with her soft melodious voice, and dark kind eyes, who convinced Booker to leave his mortal family, to let them think him dead and come with her, Andy, Nicky and Joe. He went with them from the get-go, but it had taken three months for the other to stop looking at Booker as if he was going to run back to his family. Truth be told, Booker was severely tempted to do just that, but knew in the long run, it would be better for everyone if he kept his distance.

From then on, Booker was always the fifth wheel of the two couples, of their small immortal family.

The others did their best to let him know he was loved: 

Nicky sharing recipes with Booker.

Joe and Booker bonding over sports.

Andy and Booker bonding over drinking.

Quynh having Booker braid her hair. 

But they could not give him what he wanted; the warm intimacy of someone in his bed, someone he could hold close to him, and kiss.

He missed kissing.

That first night, when Andy brought Nile home to them, Booker sat beside her at the dinner table, wondering if Nile was meant to be _hi_ s soulmate. 

_Maybe immortals come in pairs._

That is the thought that kept him up as the others sleep. He had to stifle a snort, because, for centuries old immortals, no one stirred when Nile got up and silently crept out of the room, unaware of too blue eyes watching her.

Booker gave it five minutes, before getting up and following her. He found Nile, sitting on a bench at the side of the church, facing the graveyard.

How fitting, he thought. His footfalls were audible, so as not to startle her, as Nile already looked ready to run at the drop of a hat. He remembered that feeling, wanting to run back home to his wife and children. Nile glanced at him, before quickly looking back down at the ground beneath her feet, hands clasped as if in prayer.

"Mind if I join you?"

Nile shook her head, and Booker removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders, stopping any protests she had.

"My mother would skin me alive, if she knew I was in the presence of a lady, out in the night air and did not give her my jacket." That earned him a small smile, and Booker's heart swelled with pride.

They sat side by side for a few minutes, listening to the insect night life around them, Booker constantly stealing glances of Nile. 

"Did-" Booker gave Nile his full attention, when she broke the silence, waiting for her to ask whatever questions were bouncing around in her head. "Did you have any family, when you-," she cleared her throat, "when you first died?"

Booker sat back, inhaling deeply, his eyes on the inky dark sky, dotted with stars Céline, Louis, Henri, and his baby Jean-Pierre faces all flashed before his eyes. It had been 250 years, and he could still recall their features, down to the smallest detail. His immortal family had kept watch over them as the years went by, sending them money so that they could all live comfortably. During the passing of his wife and eldest sons, Booker was unable to be by their death beds, but he made sure to be there, to hold Jean-Pierre's hand, as cancer took his youngest from him. 

He released the breath he was holding, it was shaky, even after two centuries. "Yeah, I had a family that I had to leave behind, once I found out about my immortality."

"How did you manage to leave them? To continue forward?"

Booker glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and he swore that Nile was looking at him, as if he had all the answers to her current dilemma. And he desperately _wanted_ to have the answers, _to be_ the answer to all her problems. But even before becoming immortal, Booker was a grown man and knew life did not work like that. The most he could do for Nile was be truthful, be a friend (maybe more), and a pillar she could lean on when her immortal days got to be too much, which they could and would. 

"I told myself that they would be better off thinking I was dead. That a dead husband and father, was better than a live one who was both a criminal and an army deserter." He had never admitted it aloud, but it was those thoughts that gave him the push to go with Andy and the others from the start. Knowing that his family would have been spared the shame they would have faced if he had returned home. 

"I-" Booker slouched down on the bench, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I made sure that they were able to live comfortably after my 'death'. It didn't help to fill the hole in my heart, but it did help somewhat knowing they were not starving in the streets."

Nile nodded in understanding, turning to cast her eyes back out at the dark graveyard, the headstones barely visible. She shivered when the breeze slightly picked up, pulling Booker's jacket closer around her shoulders, something that he did not miss.

Booker leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at Nile who was still looking out at the graveyard. "What about you? You have someone?"

"Just my mother and brother." 

He was selfishly relieved, to know that Nile had no significant other thinking she was dead. No one that Nile was clinging to. That train of thought came to a screeching halt when a tear rolled down her face. 

"Ma chérie," he wrapped his arm around Nile's shoulders, her body shaking with quiet sobs. "I know it won't make anything better, but your mother and brother will be taken care of." He pressed his lips to Nile's temple. "They will be under our protection."

Nile turned, curling her body into Booker's who held her close as she cried for her lost life. He whispered comforting words in French to her, and he held her until she cried herself out. They sat out there until dawn broke.

"Do you want to go inside?" His voice was barely a whisper, afraid of ruining their quiet moment. "Have some breakfast?"

Nile nodded, and Booker stood, offering her his hand, which she took and held onto all the way back into the church. 


	17. Whore (Booker & Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n) a male who engages in sexual acts for money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

It was the shout, the furious shout that had Nile awake in seconds, and out the door, Andy hot on her heels. They both tore out of the room, coming to a sudden stop in the hallway. Two doors down, Booker was glaring at Joe and Nicky, both of whom looked torn between shock, embarrassment and remorse. 

Anger radiated from Booker.

The air was tense as everyone waited to see what was going to happen next. They did not have to wait long, when Booker exploded again, his face red with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He kept glancing between the two men standing in the hall, who had yet to speak. "I am not a WHORE!" 

He roared, and Nile violently flinched, Andy stepping a little more in front of her, even though they were not the objects of Booker's attention. 

"Boys." Andy sounded just as tired as she looked.

Hell, they were all tired. It was a harrowing three days, of rescues and running from safe house to safe house, until they were all satisfied, that it was safe to stop and rest for a while. Well, that was until both Nile and Andy were rudely awakened by whatever the hell was happening between Booker, Joe and Nicky. 

It was the second year of Booker's exile, when Andy, Joe and Nile were all grabbed, by the vengeful son of a former warlord, one whom the group of immortals had killed, years before Nile was even a blip on their radar. Nicky had contacted Copley who had found them in less than four hours, but when Nicky saw what he was up against to get back his family, he knew he needed help. When he showed up on Booker's doorstep, the forger asked no questions, he grabbed his go-bag and followed Nicky's lead. 

Fast forward to the present and Booker looked ready to throttle Nicky and Joe with his bare hands, something that deeply disturbed everyone in the room, as Booker was usually the last one to explode so overtly. 

Nicky and Joe exchanged a look with each other, both of them looking like schoolboys who got sent to the principal’s office for misbehaving.

"Libretto." Nicky reached out to him.

"Don't." Booker warned. "Don't you dare call me that, when just a few minutes ago, you had your fucking tongue down my throat, while your husband," he threw a dirty look in Joe's direction, "had his hand down my pants, wrapped around my cock."

_Oh_. 

A look was shared between Nile and Andy, before they looked back the three men. 

Booker inhaled deeply; his fists were clenched as he tried to control his anger. "What the actual fuck were you both thinking?"

Another look was shared between the two husbands, and Joe stepped forward to speak. 

"Booker," a weaker man would have cowered under the burning glare that was levelled at him. "We never meant to offend you.” He glanced quickly at Nicky who nodded in support, before meeting Booker’s eyes again. “We just wanted to thank you, for rescuing us."

"What?"

Nile barely heard Booker's response from how softly it was whispered. 

Nicky spoke up, "you betrayed us, Booker. You hurt us, but you also came to everyone's rescue when we needed you most."

"Of course, I did." Booker levelled a withering glare at him. "Why wouldn't I? You're my family."

"But you did not have to." Nicky pointed out. "You were hurting, that is what led to your betrayal and exile in the first place," Booker flinched at those words, looking down at his feet, and Nicky took the chance to get closer to him. 

"I am sure that you still are hurting, so you could have said 'no'. You could have slammed the door in my face, but you did not do so." He reached out, wrapping his long fingers around Booker's wrist, causing the man to look up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Nicky gave him a soft smile. "We, Joe and I," he clarified, "we only wanted to thank you, Booker."

Seeing that Booker had not lashed out at Nicky, Joe got closer as well, taking Booker’s other hand in his, placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles. "We wanted to give you what you have always wanted. Us." 

He said it matter of fact, and Nile swore she was going to see the start of something beautiful, when Andy muttered "oh, shit."

Lightening quick, Booker withdrew his hands from Nicky and Joe’s hold, tears now streaming freely down his face. "Is this how little you think of me?" His blue eyes turned cold, and a chill made its way down Nile's back. 

"You think-" Booker stopped and took a deep breath, "you think that just because I am in exile, I would not have come if you asked? If _any_ of you had asked?" He looked down the hallway, for the first time since Nile and Andy had exited their room upon hearing the commotion, meeting their eyes, anger still in them, and the young immortal reached out, grabbing the back of Andy's t-shirt to hold onto. 

"You are my family. _All_ of you. I would walk through fire for you, as many times as needed, and this," his gaze once again on Nicky and Joe, "this is what you were thinking the entire time."

"No, Booker," Nicky was quick to reassure, "you're misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding what exactly, Nicolo?" His tone was hard. "That you thought you had to somehow _repay_ me for helping out. And you chose to do so, by attempting to have me as a whore for the night? That I would take sex," Booker spat the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth, "as payment?"

"What Nicky, you thought that I would lie on my back and spread my legs for you?” A cruel, hollow laugh left his lips as he looked Nicky up and down. "I am not, Joe. You cannot look at me with your big green eyes and think that I will be hard for you."

Joe shook his head, a sad look in his eyes, as Nicky looked at Nile and Andy for help. 

Andy, ever the leader stepped forward. "Alright boys, everyone is tired, and none of you are in the right frame of mind to be having such a heavy discussion.” Her voice was calm. “We are all going to take a breath, go to sleep, and you three can discuss this tomorrow morning."

It sounded like a suggestion, but everyone in the hallway knew it was anything but.

"Yes, Andromache."

"Ok, Andy."

She looked at Booker. 

"You can do whatever the hell you want, I am leaving. _Now_."

Andy was exasperated, "Booker, just-"

"No." He did not raise his voice at her, but it still sounded loud in the quiet. "I am leaving. I still have ninety-eight years left."

"Booker," Joe went to reach out to him, but thought better of it, allowing his hand to fall back to his side. "Please, we want to talk to you about that as well."

"You should have thought about that before you tried getting in between my legs."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Andy cursed, tired of the dramatic assholes in her life. "Booker, just for tonight-"

"No, Andy." Booker's tone allowed no room for argument. "I am leaving, and nothing you do or say, will make me stay."

Booker went back into the room that he was sharing with Joe and Nicky, who were looking at Andy in panic as he collected his things. They all walked behind him as he made his way downstairs, standing in awkward silence as Booker donned his jacket and beanie. Once he was dressed, Booker looked at them, the anger in him slowly dying. 

"If you ever, ever need my help, for anything, I am only a phone-call away." He told them. "And I will keep in touch with Copley." Booker's expression turned tired. "I love you all, and I will see you all throughout the years."

No one stopped him as he opened the door and left. The silence deafening, as they all looked at the closed door. 

"Everyone," Andy broke the silence, "get some rest. We will figure out what to do tomorrow."

They did as instructed, because that was all that could be done for now. 


	18. Their Words Were Loud (Nile & Booker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is the key to a good relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight description of death.  
>  Vague mention of captivity and torture.
> 
> 'Super Sappy Lines' Prompt List from the.writers.spot on Instagram
> 
> These sentences are said throughout Nile and Booker's relationship, as they move from acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to husband and wife. They are not said in any linear/chronological order. 
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

**1) "I'm in love with you."**

Nile slowly blinked at the confession. It was a cool, rainy day which she decided to spend curled in the corner of the couch, with a 1000-page puzzle book Joe had gotten her. She had gotten lost in her sudoku, crosswords, word-search and the many other puzzles that were before her.

Deep into her own world Nile was, she did not see Booker staring at her, across from where he sat in the armchair by the fire. Nile did not see how his eyes tracked her every movement. 

It was so quiet, the other immortals taking the rainy day to so their own thing, leaving the living room to both Booker and Nile. That is why, she clearly heard his confession, Booker's face going bright red before he hightailed it out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving a blushing Nile in his wake.

* * *

**2) "Please don't leave me."**

Booker stopped in his tracks. 

He was so goddamn angry at the stunt Nile had pulled. Immortality or not, it was one thing to watch your wife get shot in the head, but it was another to see half her body get shredded by a wood logging machine. After centuries of being alive, Booker thought he had seen it all.

Turns out he was wrong. 

They argued bitterly for four hours straight until Booker had thrown up his hands, declared he was done and turned to leave, that is when Nile's scared voice stopped him.

He sighed, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling before turning around to walking over to her, pulling her into a hug. 

"Never, ma chérie."

* * *

**3) "It's Always Been You."**

Those were his vows to her on their wedding day. 

Ever since he first dreamt of her, Booker knew Nile was his immortal soulmate; the one he had spent 250 years waiting for.

It was always and will always be Nile.

* * *

**4) "Shut up and kiss me."**

Booker had been shocked into silence. 

Both he and Nile had been dancing around the attraction they had for each other. Booker, ever the gentleman, did not do anything as he did not want to ruin Nile's reputation -he could hear Andy cackling in his head-, and so did his best to keep their relationship platonic.

What he failed to remember, was that Nile was a child of the 21st century and knew what she wanted. So, when he began rambling about some of his original artwork, she knew it was because he was once again trying not to act on his attraction to her. With a roll of her eyes, Nile put an immediate stop to that.

* * *

**5) "I've wanted this for so long."**

All night, Booker whispered confessions into her skin. 

They had finally moved from being best friends, to becoming one with each other. He held her close, lips mapping her skin, as they sank deeper and deeper into each other. 

* * *

**6) "I can't wait any longer."**

Nile whispered those words as she passed Booker on the way to the coffee maker, and the bastard smirked. 

It was Booker's idea. 

For having lived over 200 years, the man still some of the 1770's way of thinking of how a woman should be treated. Nile didn't mind the chivalry at times; but right now, she wanted nothing more than to tear off his clothes and mould her body to his. 

Booker rarely asked for anything in their relationship; preferring to give than receive, something Nile was working on. However, when he made this one request, with a soft voice, his cheeks and ears red, Nile could not refuse him.

They were getting married in a month, and Booker had asked that they abstain from a physically intimate relationship for the four weeks. 

Nile agreed. 

Nile has regrets.

Booker was right there, but she could not touch him. Still, it was something her soon-to-be-husband had requested, and Nile would honour it, no matter how much she wanted to jump his bones. 

* * *

**7) "Can I kiss you?"**

It was the end of their first date. They had walked back to the summer house they were sharing with the others, when Booker asked.

Nile was surprised by the question, most of the guys she had dated in the past just went in for the kiss, whether she was ready or not, a few of them ended up on their asses for it. However, Booker ever the gentleman asked, and Nile said 'yes'.

She would have to advise him, that he didn't always have to be a gentleman with her. 

* * *

**8) "Can I touch you?"**

Everyone was walking on eggshells when they finally rescued Booker from Quynh's clutches. It was seventy-five years too early, that they welcomed him back home, but it was for a good reason. 

After spending fifteen years as her captive, Booker was jumpy; eyeing everyone and everything that came too close to him with fear and suspicion in his eyes. Joe had placed a gentle hand on Booker's shoulder, for the first time since they had found him, and Booker had reacted violently with a blood curdling scream, and pleas to not hurt him.

It broke his family's heart to see their brother so broken, but they went at his pace. Giving him space, but also making it known to Booker, that they were all there if he ever needed them. 

Nile, however, knew that Booker needed to feel touch that was not equated with pain and death. So, every morning she asked. It was something as simple as a pat on the back or shoulder, or a one arm hug; just something gentle to ease Booker back into being physical with _them_. 

It would take time, but at least he always said 'yes'. 

* * *

**9) "I missed you so much."**

Nile whispered those words into Booker's ear, glad to finally have him back in her arms. 

He and Nicky were sent a mission, just the two of them, which should have been for three days, but turned into two weeks. While Nile, Andy, Joe and Quynh were left back at the safe house.

Nile understood that the mission required only the skillsets of Booker and Nicky. However, that did not stop her from missing her husband, and worrying for his safety every day, until he was back in her arms.

* * *

**10) "Stay with me forever."**

They were just friends, best friends to be exact when Nile whispered those words one night, as they laid on their sides in bed, facing each other. 

With there now being six people in their little family, it was a given that Nile and Booker would share, if there enough beds for them to pair off. 

They had grown closer over the years; Booker being a young immortal himself, and closer to Nile's age of modernity, they bonded quickly and easily. 

Their friendship was something they both cherished and fiercely protected. 

It was _theirs,_ but that night, Nile took it a step further, and Booker vowed to always stay by her side, in the dark of their room, their words whispered in the space between them. 

* * *

**11) "I thought you didn't want me."**

Booker was both confused and heartbroken at Nile's quiet admission. When one would expect that confession from _him_ , he would have never in a million years, thought that he would have heard it from Nile. Brave, intelligent, sweet, a-born-leader, Nile.

It had taken half an hour for Booker to get to the root of the problem, that lead to Nile thinking he didn't want her, and when he did, Booker promised to remind her every day for the rest of their lives, that he wanted her _forever._

* * *

**12) "I want you. Only you."**

Booker whispered those words, over and over again.

In every language he knew.

He branded those words on Nile's skin, with his lips.

* * *

**13) "The way I feel when I'm with you..."**

"I cannot put into words." 

Booker watched with rapt attention as Nile spoke, wringing her hands together, as she attempted to put the immense feelings she had inside into words. 

Their relationship was one born of betrayal and forgiveness. It was a slow burn, of many nights keeping each other company when the dreams got to be too much, of watching each other's backs while on missions, of vacationing together when the family split up, to where they are right now. 

He knew what she wanted to say but could not put into words. So, he rose from his seat and approached her, taking her hands into his, raising them to his lips to kiss, as he maintained eye contact with her. 

"I know, Nile, I know."

* * *

**14) "I'll always love you."**

Nile kept walking, even as Quynh snickered beside her, Andy muttering under her breath, calling Booker an 'idiot'. 

She could hear Joe and Nicky's howling laughter behind them, as Booker started belting out the famous lyrics. 

It was her own fault. 

When Booker said he had never watched _The Bodyguard_ , Nile had sat him down and immediately rectified that problem. Only, she didn't know how much Booker would have loved it, or the soundtrack. She didn't mind him singing. However, they were out in public and they boys, Booker especially were drawing attention with their antics; Booker was attempting to serenade Nile, while Joe and Nicky were providing off-key back-up.

Looking back at their first meeting, Nile swore Booker was the 'quiet' and 'nice' one. It turned out that he was a little shit just like Joe and Nicky. 

Booker had hit a note, and a nerve that had Nile spinning around snapping.

"Sing more one word, and I swear you won't get any sex for a month." She stared up into his horrified blue eyes. 

It was blessedly quiet for the rest of their outing. 

* * *

**15) "Please, marry me."**

Nile was not expecting to wake up to a proposal.

She was not expecting to wake up to a sparkling marquise cut diamond, antique engagement ring, set in a white-gold band, Booker sitting cross-legged in bed beside her. A blush high on his cheeks, hope in his equally sparkling blue eyes.

Nile tackled him, ending with both of them falling off the bed, and Booker having to crawl under the bed, to retrieve ring, once Nile had finished kissing him within an inch of his life. 

* * *

**16) "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"**

Booker choked on his drink of water, Nile sitting at the other end of the couch, calmly watching him as Booker brought his coughing under control.

"What?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Her question was met with silence. "It's an easy question, Sébastien." Nile shrugged. "We've been together for three months. Gone on numerous dates, but you have not kissed me in all that time."

A blush slowly covered Booker's face, as he looked anywhere but her. Having lived for over two centuries, Booker was no prude as he had had his fair share of one-night stands. However, having grown up when chivalry was still a thing, he knew how a lady was to be treated, and Nile, even though she was a fierce warrior, was a lady as well. 

"I wanted to respect you; your boundaries, and your body." He met her eyes before quickly looking away, his face red as a tomato. 

Nile levelled him with a disbelieving look, before launching herself across the space between them, surprising Booker as she straddled his lap.

"Sébastien," she purred, running her fingers through his hair, causing his eyes to slip close in bliss, as his head tilted more into her touch. "I have been waiting for you to kiss me for months. Quit being a gentleman and show me what two centuries of being alive is like in the bedroom."

* * *

**17) "Because I love you!"**

Nile had been shocked into silence by Booker's rather loud admission, at the dinner table. 

Before knowing she was immortal, Nile would not have called herself 'reckless’. 'Daring', yes, but not reckless. However, all that changed once she accepted the immortal aspect of her life, which was pretty quickly, and then she was just as reckless as the rest of them. 

Booker, however, took issue with how she would die deaths that could have been avoided. He watched, and watched, and watched, until finally he broached the subject while the entire family was having dinner. He probably should have done it privately, but the words were already out there.

Their dinner turned into a shouting match between Nile and Booker, as Andy, Joe and Nicky looked on in varying degrees of amusement. They were going in circles, until Nile asked the million-dollar question.

" _They_ are just as reckless," she pointed at their spectators, "probably even more. Why do you care so much if I am being reckless?"

No one was expecting Booker's response. Not even him. 

* * *

**18) "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."**

Booker was 6'11/2" tall, he was built like a brick wall, with broad shoulders, strong arms that gave great hugs, strong, thick thighs that were great for many things. He had dirty blonde hair, that he kept short, but long enough for Nile to pull on, and when he was being made, drops from the ocean fell into his eyes, giving them that startling blue colour. 

And his smile. Holy God, his _smile_. 

She had seen his various smiles over the years, but he has this brilliant, heart stopping smile, that Nile would never get tired of seeing. 

Nile loved admiring him. Not only for his physical attributes, but his inner ones.

Booker was depressed, had been for many years, but still he always came through for his family; doing his part to the best of his abilities, no matter how much he was down. And he had a weakness for children, babies especially. There was nothing more attractive to Nile, than a hot man with a cute little baby on his hip.

She had no idea that the others had to set up an intervention protocol for anytime they were in the field, whether a mission or recon, and Booker saw a baby. She witnessed the protocol in action once during her first decade as an immortal, and ended up in stitches from laughing too hard. 

He was beautiful in every way possible and Nile was going to make sure he knew it. 

* * *

**19) "I can't stay away from you."**

Booker did not have a chance to react before Nile was on him; literally jumping him to wrap her legs around his waist and Booker's hands instinctively gripped her thighs.

Nile had her tongue down his throat, as she all but fused their bodies together. 

Finally breaking the kiss, Booker pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard.

"Nile," he broke off into a whine when Nile started kissing his neck. "Nile, you're not supposed to be _here_. 'Exile' means no-," he was fucking weak, when she reached a hand down between them to palm his already hard cock.

"Fuck your exile." She said against his lips. "I want you inside me, right now."

Booker was unable to do anything but comply with her demand. 

* * *

**20) "I've been waiting all my life for you."**

250 years.

_250 years._

_250 fucking years_ , playing the fifth wheel to Nicky and Joe's immortal love, and Andy's grief over failing Quynh. 

Sure, over the years he has had bodies to warm his bed on the nights when the loneliness became too much, and the alcohol could not numb him. But those were superficial dalliances, when what he wanted was something meaningful. 

And then he felt his neck being sliced open, warm blood spilling out, and dark brown soulful eyes staring back at him. 

_Her!_

Booker's mind screamed at him. 

Her.

Nile. 

She's mine.

Betrayal or not, out in the open or not, they were going for her. 

He was going to have her.

* * *

**21) "I'm better when I'm with you."**

Andy had thought Booker was putting too much pressure on Nile. That he was using her as a crutch. However, following further observation, she could see that was not the case.

Booker had cleaned himself up, because he wanted to be worthy of one Nile Adele Freeman. 

Looking closer, Andy realised that Booker was completely and utterly smitten with Nile and she had him wrapped around her fingers. 

Andy had to wonder if Nile knew of the power she wielded over the man.

* * *

**22) "You make me so happy."**

Nile's smile, her love for Booker was there in her words. 

Having been through what she had with Booker; knowing the demons he fought on a daily basis, Nile made sure he knew how important he was to her. And She would spend the rest of her immortal life reminding him. 


End file.
